Changements
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Elisabeth se rend compte de la teneur des sentiments qu’elle ressent pour quelqu’un.
1. Chapter 1

Changements

**Résumé :** Elisabeth se rend compte de la teneur des sentiments qu'elle ressent pour quelqu'un.

**Genre :** Romance slash.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient sauf le capitaine Angela Hawthorn, lieutenant Lee Bamber, le docteur Michael Seesh et le sergent Eduardo Cruz.

**Note :** Les phrases entre guillemets et en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

Chapitre 1 : Dîner tardif Elisabeth se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à la montre posée sur son bureau. Il était plus de 23h00 et elle n'avait pas encore mangé. Elle regarda encore la pile de rapports à lire et soupira. Elle aimait lire les rapports des équipes de recherche, mais plus à 23h00 et le ventre vide. Elle se résigna quand même et prit le premier dossier de la pile. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des coups brefs frappés à sa porte et en fut étonnée, apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à travailler tard. 

Elisabeth : Entrez.

Angela (souriant) : Bonsoir Elisabeth, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je vois qu'il vous reste encore du travail.

Elle désigna d'un regard la pile de dossier sur le bureau et son visage prit une expression désolée.

Elisabeth : Depuis presque un an que je suis ici, je commence à m'y habituer.

Les deux femmes se sourirent puis Elisabeth vit que la jeune militaire tenait un dossier dans les mains.

Elisabeth : Qu'est ce que…(elle désigna le dossier de la main)…

Angela : Oh, c'est le rapport que vous m'aviez demandé.

Elisabeth (surprise) : Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

Angela : Oui, j'ai une mission demain et je tenais à le finir avant de partir. Désolée de vous amener encore du travail.

Elisabeth : Ce n'est pas grave, un de plus ou un de moins…

Elles se sourirent une seconde fois tandis qu'Angela lui donnait son rapport. Elisabeth l'ouvrit et le survola rapidement avant de revenir sur la jeune femme. Angela avait des yeux bleus et ses cheveux étaient mi-longs de couleur châtain avec quelques mèches blondes. Elle avait le visage rond avec de belles pommettes et Elisabeth avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que la jeune femme rougissait à ce niveau là. D'ailleurs cela l'avait étonnée la première fois, les militaires ne montraient généralement pas leurs sentiments, encore moins leur timidité. Mais elle savait que derrière cela, se cachait un excellent militaire qui n'avait pas peur d'aller sur le terrain. Elle était aussi une excellente diplomate : avec l'aide d'Halling, elle avait été la première à avoir trouvé des partenaires commerciaux qui acceptaient de les fournir en nourriture, le temps que les récoltes sur le continents soient assez abondantes. Et à la différence de son supérieur, la jeune femme lui remettait ses rapports de missions à l'heure. Lors du rapatriement du sergent Bates sur Terre après son agression par le Wraith, John avait proposé à Angela le poste du malheureux militaire, juste le temps qu'ils nomment quelqu'un d'autre. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la jeune femme exerçait cet emploi en plus des missions d'exploration. Comme elle fournissait un bon travail, ils avaient décidés qu'elle resterait chargée de la sécurité sur Atlantis et le continent. Elisabeth avait craint que la jeune femme ne puisse s'occuper de la sécurité et continuer les missions d'exploration. Mais Angela avait réussi à faire concorder ses emplois du temps et assumait brillamment ses affectations.

Elisabeth : Merci capitaine, bonne nuit.

Angela : Bonne nuit à vous aussi docteur.

Elisabeth lui souriat et un gargouillement s'échappa de son ventre.

Angela (surprise) : Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas mangé ?

La jeune femme regardait Elisabeth avec une telle intensité qu'elle baissa légèrement le regard. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller manger et elle pensait qu'à cette heure ci il n'y aurait plus rien au mess.

Elisabeth : Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Angela leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Et dire qu'ils nous trouvent bornés, ils sont vraiment pas possible ! »_

Elisabeth sourit en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Angela.

Angela : Allez suivez moi. Je suis sûre qu'il doit rester quelque chose d'à peu prés mangeable au mess.

Elisabeth : A cette heure ci ?

Angela : C'est un des avantages du poste de chef de la sécurité.

Elisabeth : J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail…

Angela : Vous pourrez faire ça demain, vous n'êtes pas un robot vous savez. Vous avez besoin de repos vous aussi.

Elisabeth considéra la proposition de la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes puis finalement accepta. Elles sortirent toutes deux et prirent la direction du mess. Bien que travaillant souvent tard le soir, Elisabeth n'était pas habituée à voir les couloirs aussi déserts, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop en sécurité, même s'il elle savait que cette pensée était stupide. Elle était accompagnée d'une militaire surentraînée, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle se sentait bien en présence de la jeune militaire, elle était un peu différente de ses collègues : moins impulsive, posée, calme. Elisabeth ne l'avait vu se mettre qu'une fois en colère, lorsque des botanistes n'avaient pas respecté la quarantaine obligatoire pour les formes de vies extra terrestres. Même avec Kavanagh elle arrivait à se maîtriser, et Elisabeth aurait bien aimé savoir comment. Elles arrivèrent dans les cuisines du mess. Angela dit à Elisabeth de s'asseoir à une des tables pendant qu'elle leur chercherait à manger. Une dizaine de minutes après s'être assise, Angela revint avec un plateau dans les bras. Elle s'asseya en face de la diplomate. Il y avait différents mets sur le plateaux : de la nourriture terrienne mais aussi athosienne. Elle prit une des assiettes et la tendit à Elisabeth qui la prit en remerciant la jeune femme.

Angela : Bon appétit.

Elisabeth : Merci, vous aussi Angela.

Elles commencèrent à manger silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Elisabeth ne brise la glace.

Elisabeth : Pourquoi êtes vous entrée dans l'armée capitaine ?

Angela : Je crois que c'est de famille : mon père était dans l'armée, dans l'US air force pour être plus précis. Il parlait souvent du Golfe quand j'étais gamine. Et puis un jour des recruteurs sont venues à mon lycée, et puis quand j'ai eu mon examen j'ai décidé de rentrer dans les Marines.

Elisabeth : Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entrée dans l'Air Force comme votre père ?

Angela : Je ne sais pas trop, je voulais peut être me démarquer de lui…

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les jeunes femmes.

Angela : Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes vous devenue diplomate ?

Elisabeth : Peut être l'envie de voyager…qui sait ?

Angela : En tout cas, vous êtes servie côté voyage avec Atlantis.

Elles se sourirent et leur discussion dévia vers des sujets plus légers comme le type de musique ou de films qu'elles aimaient. Leur discussion dure une bonne heure, et Angela ne put réprimer un bâillement.

Angela : Désolée Elisabeth…

Elisabeth : Ce n'est pas grave capitaine…(elle regarda sa montre)…il est tard, c'est bien normal que vous soyez fatiguée. Nous devrions aller nous coucher ou nous aurons du mal à travailler demain.

Elles rangèrent la vaisselle sale et partirent en direction de leurs quartiers respectifs. Elles se séparèrent à un embranchement en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Elisabeth regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner puis se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Elle entra à l'intérieur, bailla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et se démaquiller. Elle enfila rapidement son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Angela puis s'endormit. Cette nuit, elle fit un rêve plus qu'étrange : Angela et elle se trouvaient dans son lit et étaient enlacées ensemble. Le son strident du réveil d'Elisabeth vient la tirer de se rêve. Elle se demanda la signification de ce rêve puis finalement chassa ces pensées de sa tête pour aller se préparer à cette nouvelle journée.


	2. Cauchemar

Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar

Elisabeth se dirigea vers le mess et y entra. A cette heure là, il n'y avait que les membres qui partaient en mission d'exploration. Elle prit un plateau et se servit puis se dirigea vers la première table qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle fut appelée. Elle se tourna et eut l'heureuse surprise de reconnaître Angela. Elle était en compagnie de deux hommes : le lieutenant Lee Bamber et le docteur Michael Seesh. Elle se dirigea vers leur table.

Angela : Ça vous dirait de manger avec nous docteur ?

La diplomate sourit.

Elisabeth : Avec plaisir capitaine. Bonjour messieurs.

Les deux hommes lui dirent bonjour. Elisabeth s'installa à côté de Lee donc en face d'Angela.

Michael : Bien dormi docteur Weir ?

Elisabeth sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues : son rêve de la nuit venait de refaire surface. Savoir que la jeune militaire était en face d'elle augmentait encore plus sa gène. La diplomate but une gorgée de son café pour s'éclaircir la voix et répondit :

Elisabeth : Oui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas cauchemardé sur les Wraiths.

Lee : Vous êtes bien la seule à avoir cette chance, je ne le dis pas pour moi car je ne me souviens pas de mes rêves en général mais le capitaine en fait, et pas des plus plaisants.

Angela : Lee !

Ce dernier vira au rouge pivoine en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit et surtout à qui. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas fait attention.

Elisabeth : Vous cauchemardez sur les Wraiths capitaine ?

La jeune militaire s'humecta les lèvres.

Angela : Oui, mais ce n'est pas aussi impressionnant que voudrez vous le faire croire Lee. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

La jeune femme sourit à Elisabeth, espérant que celle-ci avalerait son mensonge. Lee avait raison. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Atlantis et qu'elle avait eu un tête à tête avec les Wraiths, la jeune femme faisait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Mais Elisabeth n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait bien l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait Angela, c'est-à-dire celui de plus de la moitié des habitants de cette Cité. Elisabeth préféra alors renoncer, pour le moment. De plus, la présence des membres de son équipe ne rendait pas les discussions faciles.

Elisabeth : Très bien.

Elle regarda sa montre et se leva.

Elisabeth : Je vais devoir vous laisser, la paperasse n'attend pas. Soyez prudents.

Angela (souriant) : Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur, je les ramènerai en un seul morceau, promis.

Michael lui envoya léger coup à l'épaule. Elisabeth sourit en assistant à ce spectacle. En un sens ça la rassurait de les voir s'entendre aussi bien, les militaires et les civils. Quand elle avait eut la direction d'Atlantis, elle avait craint qu'il n'y ait une confrontation entre eux mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passait bien. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Angela s'en rendit compte et lui fit un signe de tête avant de reprendre la discussion avec ses coéquipiers. Ce geste réchauffa Elisabeth, elle ne pouvait dire comment. Elle était toujours inquiète à propos de la jeune femme et se jura qu'elles en parleraient dès son retour, qu'elle le veuille ou non...

Lee : Je suis désolé Angie, je n'ai pas fait attention...

Angela : Je sais Lee, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais fait plus attention la prochaine fois.

Lee : T'inquiète, je ferais attention.

Michael : Et puis s'il lâche le morceau, il aura affaire avec moi !

Angela l'enlaça en rigolant.

Angela : Michael mon sauveur.

Les 3 coéquipiers rirent ensemble puis le dernier membre de l'équipe fit son apparition. Il s'asseya à la place d'Elisabeth.

Lee : Tiens Cruz, ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin.

Ledit Cruz lui envoya un regard noir. Angela sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Le sergent Cruz était le Dom Juan de l'équipe. A chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient de belles autochtones, Cruz s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elles tombent comme des mouches. Et les nouvelles arrivantes du Deadelus n'y résistaient pas non plus. Michael était plus timide, plus réservé et Lee...eh bien lui il était indescriptible. Tantôt il pouvait être muet comme une tombe, tantôt il pouvait être pire qu'une pipelette. Ça dépendait des jours. La jeune militaire finissa son chocolat au lait puis se leva.

Angela : Rendez vous devant la Porte dans...(elle regarda sa montre)...hum, 10 minutes. Et pas en retard cette fois ci.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Eduardo puis sortit du mess. Ce dernier acquiesça en souriant. Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour finir de se préparer. Elle l'avait échappée belle avec Elisabeth. Angela n'avait pas voulu effrayer la dirigeante. Après tout, elle ne devait pas être la seule à faire des cauchemars. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes dans ses préparatifs. Elisabeth. Rien que de penser à son prénom, le jeune capitaine en frémissait. Elisabeth lui avait plu dès qu'elle avait vu en Antarctique. Elle n'en était pas tombée amoureuse de suite. Angela savait faire la différence entre sentiments et simple attirance. Mais cette simple attirance n'était plus à présent. Du fait de la nouvelle affectation du capitaine, les deux femmes avaient du se revoir de plus en plus souvent et elles avaient fait plus ample connaissance. Angela savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir quelque chose entre elles, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer. Elle soupira et chassa ses pensées de sa tête. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Elle sortit, alla chercher ses armes et se rendit à la salle d'embarquement. Elle sourit en voyant l'équipe au grand complet à l'heure.

Angela : Ok messieurs, c'est parti !

Le technicien composa l'adresse et la Porte s'activa. Elisabeth regarda à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau l'équipe du capitaine Hawthorne traverser la Porte. Elle suivait plus particulièrement un certain membre de l'équipe qui disparut quelques secondes après dans le vortex bleu. Elisabeth regarda le vortex se fermer puis elle alla se rasseoir derrière son bureau, pensive. Elle était inquiète pour la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle ne craquerait pas facilement mais en tant que chef et donc responsable d'une équipe d'exploration, elle devait être au top niveau. John la sortit de ses pensées.

John : Bonjour Elisabeth, je vous ramène le rapport pour PM8-183.

Elisabeth : Eh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et ne dites pas que vous êtes submergés de travail parce que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

John : J'abdique, jolie demoiselle.

La diplomate sourit et regarda rapidement le rapport.

Elisabeth (survolant le rapport) : C'est Rodney qui a du être déçu, rien d'intéressant technologiquement parlant.

John : Peut être que pour Rodney ça a été une perte de temps mais pour le service relations humaines d'Atlantis, c'est le bingo !

Elisabeth leva les yeux au ciel et referma le rapport.

John : C'est pas que votre compagnie me déplait mais Rodney a besoin de moi pour initialiser des objets Anciens.

Le colonel avait vraiment l'air dépité. Il fallait dire que Rodney n'était pas forcément patient lorsqu'il faisait tester des artefacts Anciens.

Elisabeth : Préparez le tube d'aspirine John.

Il lui sourit puis sortit de son bureau. Elisabeth se massa les temps quelques secondes et se remit au travail.


	3. Vieux documents

Chapitre 3 : Vieux documents

Angela : Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Michael lui répondit distraitement.

Michael : Moui...

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

Angela : Mike tu pourrais être plus précis ?

Il leva un doigt pour lui dire de patienter. Angela leva les yeux au ciel. De loin, on pourrait dire qu'ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre, mais en fait, la réalité était tout autre. Angela n'était pas une fille comme toutes les autres, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était attirée plus par les femmes que les hommes dans sa jeunesse. La jeune femme assumait très bien son homosexualité mais elle préférait garder cela secret. Elle ne voulait pas étaler sa vie privée au grand public. A part les membres de son équipe, personne n'était au courant. Ils étaient les gens dont elle était le plus proche sur Atlantis. C'est pour ça que tout naturellement elle avait décidé de leur annoncer son homosexualité au bout de quelques temps. Elle avait craint qu'ils ne la rejettent mais ils l'avaient acceptée telle qu'elle était. Elle avait droit à quelques remarques mais ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle savait que c'était juste pour la taquiner. Michael décida enfin de lui annoncer ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Michael : Tu vois ce dessin...(Angela acquiesça)...je pense que ça représente un ZPM.

Angela : Tu voudrais dire qu'il pourrait y avoir un ZPM ici ?

Michael : Eh bien, il y a 10000 mille ans, oui...maintenant c'est une autre histoire. De plus, il se pourrait très bien qu'il soit déchargé ou presque.

Angela : Donc inutile.

Michel (souriant tristement) : Possible.

La jeune femme soupira. Michael posa sa main sur son épaule.

Michael : Désespère pas, on en trouvera un.

Angela : J'espère, sinon on ne fera pas long feu.

Eduardo (par radio) : Capitaine, Mike, vous devriez venir voir ça. On doit être à 2 km à l'ouest de la Porte.

Angela (par radio) : Très bien, on arrive.

Ils rejoignirent les deux hommes. Angela ne voyait pas ce que Cruz voulait lui montrer.

Lee : Regarde mieux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis remarqua que l'herbe était plus jaune dans une zone. Elle s'approcha et posa le pied doucement dessus. C'était mou. Ils enlevèrent la terre et découvrirent un large trou. Angela sortit deux bâtons éclairants, les cassa puis les jeta dans le trou. Ils atteignirent le fond quelques secondes après.

Angela : Vous savez ce qu'il nous attend messieurs. Je passe en premier, Lee et Michael derrière moi. Eduardo tu restes ici pour surveiller les environs.

Le militaire acquiesça. Angela s'asseya au bord du trou et, à l'aide de la lampe de son P-90, sonda ce qui se trouvait au dessous d'elle. Ne voyant rien de dangereux, elle posa ses mains de part et d'autres de l'entrée et se glissa à l'intérieur. Le trou étant peu profond, la jeune femme ne se fit pas trop mal. Arrivée en bas, elle chargea son arme et sonda à nouveau les alentours. Comme tout à l'heure, elle ne vit rien à part un couloir.

Angela (criant) : RAS, vous pouvez descendre !

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et la rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Michael sortit sa lampe torche et regarda les murs. Ils étaient noirs et aucune inscription n'était gravée dessus.

Michael : Il n'y a rien sur ces murs, peut être qu'en allant par là...

Angela : Ok...(par radio)...Cruz ? Tu m'entends ?

Eduardo (par radio) : Assez mal...il y...des interférences.

Lee c'est probablement du aux murs.

La jeune marine acquiesça. Elle alla se mettre sous l'entrée.

Angela (criant) : Il y a une entrée, on va aller voir où ça mène. On te recontacte dans une demi heure.

Eduardo (criant) : Ok, faîtes attention.

Angela revint vers les deux hommes et ils s'engagèrent dans le chemin. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une grande salle. Lorsque Lee entra, la salle s'illumina. Le militaire échangea un regard avec ses coéquipiers puis marcha dans la salle, suivit par Angela et Michael. La salle avait une architecture moderne, un peu comme celle de la Cité mais différente. Il y avait des sortes de bibliothèques contre les murs et aussi des panneaux de contrôle à côté. Au centre se trouvait une grande console en forme de champignon. Angela s'en approcha et posa la main dessus. La console s'alluma et un hologramme apparut au dessus.

Homme de l'hologramme : Bienvenue à vous, nobles explorateurs. Si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici, cela signifie hélas que nous avons disparus. Pour que toute notre civilisation ne soit pas perdue, nous avons créé cet endroit que nous avons appelé « Renaissance ». Pourquoi ce nom ? Car ici se trouve tout ce qui pourrait redonner vie à notre civilisation. Dans les consoles situées contre les murs...(en même temps, les dites consoles s'allumèrent)...se trouvent toutes nos découvertes, notre histoire, nos lois, notre culture. Nous espérons qu'un jour, notre race reviendra sur cette planète et découvrira ce lieu. Vous êtes notre seul espoir.

L'hologramme disparut quelques secondes plus tard laissant les trois explorateurs perplexes.

Lee : Ce sont des Anciens ?

Michael : Je ne pense pas, l'architecture est différente de celle de la Cité, de plus quand tu es entré, la salle s'est illuminée, or tu n'as pas le gène.

Angela : Tu penses à qui ? Aux dernières nouvelles, les Anciens étaient les seuls de cette galaxie à avoir une technologie puissante, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des Wraiths.

Michael s'approcha d'une des consoles tout en répondant.

Michael : Aucune idée, il faudrait que je cherche dans la base de données sur Atlantis. Peut être est il fait mention de ce peuple dedans.

Angela acquiesça et s'approcha d'une autre console. Pendant ce temps là, Lee alla inspecter le mur opposé à l'entrée. Il tapa plusieurs coups contre le mur, ce qui attira l'attention d'Angela et Michael.

Angela : On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Lee : Je cherche quelque chose...

Angela (levant les yeux au ciel) : Oui, je m'en doute bien, mais qu'est ce que tu cherches exactement ?

Lee (se tournant vers elle) : Le générateur d'énergie, quelque chose comme ça. Ça doit bien faire un petit moment que cette salle existe et elle s'est « réveillée » lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Donc soit elle avait de l'énergie en réserve, soit...

Michael : ...elle fabrique sa propre énergie !

Lee acquiesça en souriant lorsque des grésillements sortirent de la radio d'Angela, puis de Lee. C'était Cruz mais on ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Angela donna donc l'ordre de revenir et avec l'aide d'Eduardo ils remontèrent à la surface.

Eduardo : Ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que j'essaye de vous joindre, je m'inquiétais pour vous.

Lee : Mais c'est mignon tout plein ça !

Le sergent Cruz lui envoya un regard noir.

Angela : C'est pas bientôt fini les enfants ? On a découvert une sorte de...bibliothèques de connaissances laissée par une race autre que les Anciens. On rentre sur Atlantis pour leur faire part de notre découverte.

Eduardo acquiesça et ils retournèrent au DHD, Michael composa l'adresse et Angela envoya son code. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passèrent la Porte et arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement. Angela se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau d'Elisabeth. Elle toqua à la porte et la diplomate lui fit signe d'entrer.

Elisabeth : Que se passe t'il capitaine ?

Angela (souriant) : J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer docteur...


	4. Briefing

Chapitre 4 : Briefing

**Note :** les phrases en italiques et entre guillemets dénotent les pensées.

Angela et son équipe se trouvaient dans la salle de briefing en compagnie d'Elisabeth et des colonels Sheppard et Caldwell. Ils écoutaient Michael qui leur racontait ce qu'ils avaient découverts.

John : Et vous pensez que ce ne sont pas les Anciens qui ont laissé cette...bibliothèque ?

Michael : Non, en tout cas, l'homme de l'hologramme n'a pas fait mention des Anciens dans son message.

Angela : De plus, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, le lieutenant Bamber est entré et la salle s'est immédiatement illuminée.

Steven : Vous possédez le gène lieutenant ?

Lee : Non monsieur.

Elisabeth : C'est tout de même dangereux non ? Je veux dire, laisser toute l'histoire d'une civilisation entière à la portée de tous...

Angela : Peut être que la salle ne s'illumine qu'en présence d'humains.

John : Possible. Docteur Seesh, vous avez une idée de quel peuple il s'agit ?

Michael : Non, et c'est pourquoi je souhaiterais parcourir la base de données le plus rapidement possible.

Elisabeth : Très bien docteur, allez y.

Michael : Merci docteur, messieurs dames...

Il se leva et parti au centre de commande.

Elisabeth : Quant à vous, vous allez retourner sur la planète avec une équipe en renfort.

Angela (acquiesçant) : Bien madame. Nous aurions besoin du docteur MacKay.

John : Pourquoi ?

Angela : Nous, nous pensons que la salle pourrait abriter un générateur d'énergie et comme il est le plus doué dans cette catégorie. Si ça ne vous dérange pas monsieur.

John (souriant) : Pas le moins du monde capitaine, il passera ses nerfs sur une autre personne que moi pour une fois.

Angela (souriant également) : J'en déduis que la séance d'initialisation d'objets Anciens s'est mal passée.

John : Comment vous saviez ?

Elisabeth : Le capitaine a installé un protocole de sécurité qui demande à ce que toutes les tentatives d'initialisation d'un objet Ancien doivent être portée à cette connaissance.

Angela : Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque vous avez initialisé le bouclier personnel avec Rodney.

John acquiesça. Pas besoin de lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé cette fois là. Rodney avait frôlé la mort en faisant partir l'entité que Jinhto avait fait échapper par mégarde.

Elisabeth : Puisque ce détail est réglé, je convoquerai une équipe d'une dizaine de membres qui viendra se greffer à la votre. Le briefing de la mission aura lieu à 10h00 et le départ à 14h00. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils se levèrent tous et l'équipe d'Angela salua les deux colonels avant de sortir.

Elisabeth : Angela, attendez une minute, j'ai à vous parler.

La jeune militaire échangea un regard avec Michael avant de se tourner.

Angela : J'arrive.

Tous les autres occupants de la salle sortirent, les laissant seules. Il y eut un moment de silence qu'Elisabeth se décida à briser.

Elisabeth : Je voulais vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé au petit déjeuner.

Angela soupira faiblement, elle savait que la diplomate ne lâcherait pas le morceau facilement.

Angela : Je vous l'ai dit docteur, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je vais bien.

Elle tenta de lui faire un sourire convainquant. Elisabeth ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis s'approcha de la jeune militaire. Angela sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer et sentit ses joues rosir. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne sinon Elisabeth allait s'en rendre compte.

Elisabeth : Je sais ce qu'il vous est arrivé Angela, j'ai lu le rapport de mission.

Angela détourna le regard, Elisabeth marqua une pause.

Elisabeth : Et je sais également que vous n'êtes pas allée voir le docteur Heightmeyer comme vous l'avait conseillé le docteur Beckett.

Angela (s'énervant) : Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un psychologue, je vais très bien !

Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent. Elisabeth la fit se retourner.

Elisabeth plongea son regard dans celui bleu azur de la jeune militaire. Le visage de la diplomate était tellement près du sien...Angela n'avait qu'une seule envie : poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Elisabeth. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit et s'humecta les lèvres.

Angela : Excusez moi docteur, je ne voulais pas...je vous assure que je vais bien, je n'ai besoin d'en parler à personne.

Elisabeth : Capitaine, je...je veux simplement vous aider.

La diplomate offrit un sourire compatissant à Angela qui se sentait fondre sous le regard d'Elisabeth.

Angela (souriant) : Je sais, et je vous en remercie mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Le sourire d'Elisabeth s'estompa un peu. Elle se recula de deux pas.

Elisabeth : Bon eh bien, vous savez où se trouve mon, si jamais vous changez d'avis.

Angela acquiesça puis sortit de la salle de briefing, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle avait besoin d'une douche froide, d'une très longue douche froide, mais ce n'était pas trop le moment. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur sa mission. Pour se changer les idées elle alla voir Michael pour savoir où il en était. Ce dernier n'était pas loin de la crise de nerfs.

Angela : Alors ?

Michael (énervé) : Rien du tout !

Angela : Hey ! Calme toi, je ne t'ai rien fait moi !

Michael ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage.

Michael : Je suis désolé Angie.

Angela : Tu es surtout fatigué, allez viens je t'emmène boire un café.

Le jeune archéologue rouvrit les yeux.

Michael : Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le café ?

Angela leva les yeux au ciel et attraper par le bras son ami et l'emmena de force au mess. Elisabeth quant à elle, était revenue à son bureau. Elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Angela. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait réagir comme ça et puis...il y avait le reste : les rougeurs et puis aussi, ce frisson qui avait parcouru le bras d'Angela quand la diplomate l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elisabeth aussi avait ressenti quelque chose...comme un choc, comme ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce matin même après le petit déjeuner. Elisabeth espérait que le jeune femme viendrait la voir, il lui tenait à cœur qu'elle lui parle de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques mois. Elle connaissait pourtant le rapport en détail et savait, sans pour autant pouvoir imaginer, ce qu'il était arrivé au capitaine et à son équipe. Ils avaient été capturés par des Wraiths et ces derniers avaient tout tenté pour les faire parler d'Atlantis mais aussi de la Terre. Ils étaient en piteux état lorsque l'équipe de secours les avait ramenés sur Atlantis. Tous, à l'exception d'Angela, étaient allés voir Kate pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle, John et Carson avaient tout tenté pour convaincre la jeune femme d'y aller. A bout d'arguments, John lui avait ordonné d'aller en consultation. Et Angela y était allée. Jamais Kate n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi fermé. Elle avait beau déployer toute la science qu'elle connaissait, Angela n'avait rien dit à propos de la mission. Kate avait dit qu'elle était apte à repartir en mission mais elle émit tout de même quelques réserves. Angela avait donc reprit le service actif trois semaines après être revenue de cette mission et la seule chose qu'Elisabeth sut de cette mission était les quatre rapports remis par l'équipe d'Angela. Elisabeth se doutait que les cauchemars que la jeune femme faisaient sur les Wraiths venaient de là...elle soupira.

John : Prise en flagrant délit docteur Weir.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux face à un Sheppard tout sourire.

Elisabeth : Et qu'est ce que vous allez faire, m'attaquer pour fainéantise ?

John (souriant) : Non, ça va ?

Elisabeth : Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

John : Eh bien...

Ce dernier était mal à l'aise.

John : Je sais que vous avez passé les 20 dernières minutes avec le capitaine Hawthorne alors...

Elisabeth : Vous m'espionnez maintenant ?

John : Non ! Je l'ai vue sortir de la salle de briefing en même temps que vous. Et vous n'aviez pas l'air tellement contente toutes les deux.

Elisabeth : Excusez moi colonel, c'est juste qu'elle est si...

_« Jolie, intelligente, attirante...mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive de penser ça ! »_

Elisabeth (rougissant un peu) : ...si bornée, à croire que c'est commun chez tous les militaires.

John sourit.

John : Je ne vous le fait pas dire...enfin bref, j'ai dit à Rodney pour la mission de demain : monsieur est extatique et doit déjà être entrain de préparer sa valise.

La diplomate sourit, elle imaginait sans peine l'état de Rodney. Il devrait être entrain d'harceler Angela ou les membres de son équipe pour avoir plus de renseignements...Elisabeth et John discutèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que ce dernier ne quitte le bureau de la diplomate. Elle se mit au travail, préparant la liste des scientifiques et techniciens qui accompagneraient son équipe demain après midi.


	5. Récit et caresse

Chapitre 5 : Récit et caresse

Il était dix heures du soir sur Atlantis. Angela se trouvait dans ses quartiers, les mains sous sa nuque. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa discussion avec Elisabeth. La diplomate avait raison, et Angela savait bien que se confier lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de replonger dans ces douloureux souvenirs. En rêver la nuit lui suffisait. Elle soupira, elle avait tellement envie de voir Elisabeth, son visage, ses lèvres, ses yeux...Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à Elisabeth comme à une petite amie potentielle. Peut être devrait elle faire comme tout le monde, « rentrer dans le rang » comme lui avait si bien dit son père quelques années auparavant. Angela se leva d'un coup, puis sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth, elle savait qu'elle la trouverait là. Effectivement, Elisabeth s'y trouvait. Elle arriva devant la porte et toqua. Elisabeth lui fit signe d'entrer et sourit devant la tenue du capitaine. Elle était en effet en pyjama : elle portait un débardeur noir, ainsi qu'un short de la même couleur.

Angela : Tout bien considéré je...je veux bien vous parler de la mission si ça ne vous dérange pas...

Elisabeth : Pas du tout Angela, au contraire ça me sortira de la tête tout ça.

Angela s'asseya et commença donc le récit de la mission ratée. Elle n'omit aucun détail. A un certain moment, Elisabeth la vit trembler et instinctivement, posa sa main sur celle de la jeune militaire. Cette dernière ne s'en rendit pas compte et finit de déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. La diplomate mit plusieurs minutes avant de lui répondre.

Elisabeth : Je suis tellement désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé...

Angela : Vous n'avez pas à l'être, ce n'était pas votre faute.

Elisabeth : Je sais mais, quand je vois ce qu'ils vous ont fait subir, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas en parler.

Angela sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le bureau d'Elisabeth. Inconsciemment, la diplomate répondit à ce sourire en caressant la main de la jeune femme qui se rendit alors compte qu'Elisabeth lui tenait la main. Elle sentit ses joues rougir une nouvelle fois, et sentit son cœur battre à nouveau la chamade. Elisabeth aussi était troublée, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et retira vivement sa main. Les deux femmes détournèrent le regard et finalement Angela se leva.

Angela : Heu...merci de m'avoir écoutée, je...vais y aller, j'ai du travail qui m'attend demain.

Elisabeth : Bien sûr, je comprends capitaine et merci de...m'avoir fait confiance...bonne nuit...

Les deux femmes évitaient soigneusement le regard de l'autre puis Angela sortit du bureau d'Elisabeth pour rejoindre ses quartiers.


	6. Amitié

Chapitre 6 : Amitié

Angela inspecta une dernière fois son paquetage, chose qui était stupide car ça faisait au moins la troisième fois qu'elle le vérifiait. Elle soupira et s'asseya sur son lit. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Elisabeth, et surtout à sa main sur la sienne. Elle appréhendait le briefing avec la diplomate. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou lui en parler ? Angela opta pour la première proposition : ce serait beaucoup moins gênant pour Elisabeth comme pour elle. La jeune militaire fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des coups brefs frappés à sa porte et par une voix masculine.

Michael : Angie ! C'est Mike, il faut y aller !

Angela : J'arrive.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. Son ami affichait une mine joyeuse, contrairement à Angela.

Michael : Hey, ça va ?

La jeune militaire se força à sourire.

Angela : Oui ça va...

Michael : Angie...

Il lui fit son regard de cocker tout triste auquel Angela ne pouvait résister.

Angela : Bon d'accord : hier soir je suis allée dans le bureau d'Elisabeth pour lui parler de la mission...

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

Angela : Je lui ait dit ce qu'il s'était passé et pour me réconforter elle a posé sa main sur la mienne et elle la caressée.

Michael : Oh.

Angela acquiesça.

Michael : Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Tu devrais être contente !

Angela ne répondit pas et sortit de ses quartiers.

Michael : Angela...

La jeune femme se retourna.

Angela : Quoi ?

Michael : Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Elle soupira et se mit en marche, suivie de Michael.

Angela : C'est juste que...je n'aie pas envie de me faire des films et ensuite de me rendre compte que j'avais tout faux. Ça m'est arrivé trop de fois, je ne veux plus revivre ça.

Michael : Et il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée qu'elle aussi état attirée par toi ?

Angela (regardant Michael) : Mais bien sûr, elle est hétéro, tout le monde le sait.

Michael : Et alors, il y a un début à tout...

La jeune femme s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir quelques instants puis se mit à la poursuite de son coéquipier.

Angela : Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta.

Michael : Oui, mais il n'y a qu'un seule manière de le savoir...(il regarda sa montre)...on devrait se dépêcher ou sinon on va être en retard.

Angela acquiesça, perdue dans ses pensées. Après tout, le geste d'hier soir était peut être signe...Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de briefing où tous le monde se trouvait déjà. Les deux jeunes gens s'asseyèrent à côté et le briefing pu enfin commencer.

_Je vais m'absenter du 15 au 22 juillet donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews._


	7. Jalousie

Chapitre 7 : Jalousie

Note : Les phrases en italique dénotent des pensées.

Elisabeth exposa les objectifs de la mission puis laissa la place à Michael pour qui leur indique ce qu'ils avaient trouvés et ce qu'ils cherchaient. Comme il n'y avait pas d'autres places, Elisabeth du s'asseoir à la place de Michael, à côté d'Angela. Cette dernière sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brutalement. Elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration pour diminuer les battements de son cœur et finalement y arriva. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur le briefing, elle savait déjà ce que son coéquipier voulait dire mais il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur quelque chose n'ayant pas pour sujet Elisabeth.

La diplomate, quand à elle, tentait elle aussi de ne pas laisser ses pensés divaguer sur Angela. La scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que les sensations. Son geste avait été instinctif, Angela semblait tellement triste, désemparée. Elisabeth avait laissé son cœur parler...son cœur ? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Aurait elle agi de la même manière s'il s'était agi de John ? Aucune idée, John était un ami pour elle rien de plus...et Angela, qu'était elle réellement pour la diplomate ? Elisabeth se risqua à un rapide regard vers Angela et sentit un léger frisson parcourir son dos. Elle n'avait pas ce genre de réaction quand elle regardait John, encore moins si c'était Caldwell. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Michael qui voulait reprendre sa place. Elisabeth s'excusa et le laissa s'asseoir. Elle retourna au centre de la pièce.

Elisabeth : Vous avez bien comprit l'objectif de cette mission : découvrir qui est le peuple qui a laissé cette bibliothèque et s'il y a des technologies que nous pouvons utiliser ainsi que des informations. L'équipe du capitaine Hawthorne sera chargée de la surveillance de cette mission. Des questions ? Très bien, le départ est prévu à 14h00. Bonne chance à tous.

Elle leur sourit puis récupéra son ordinateur portable et sortit de la salle. Les autres occupants sortirent également. Michael partit ordonner ses données et Lee et Cruz partirent en direction du mess. Angela resta encore quelques secondes dans la salle puis sortit à son tour en soupirant. Elle mit les mains dans ses poches et commença à vadrouiller dans la Cité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Michael avant le briefing. Devait elle prendre le risque de révéler les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Elisabeth ou devait elle garder cela secret ? Elle soupira à nouveau. Tout serait seulement plus simple si elle était comme les autres, si elle était hétéro...elle n'aurait pas besoin de se cacher et puis elle ne ressentirait pas un sentiment de frustration en croisant l'objet de ses désirs à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait au mess ou qu'elle avait un briefing. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à un des gymnases de la Cité. Quelqu'un était visiblement entrain de se faire malmener, curieuse, Angela ouvrit la porte et sourit devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Teyla était à califourchon sur John et ce dernier tentait désespérément de la faire basculer, sans grand succès. Angela sortit les mains de ses poches et rentra dans la salle.

Angela : Besoin d'un coup de main colonel ?

Teyla tourna la tête vers elle et John en profita pour la faire basculer.

John (souriant) : Ça ira capitaine, merci.

Teyla : C'est de la triche ça...

John : Je sais, mais au moins pour une fois, c'est moi qui ai le des...

Teyla ne le laissa pas finir et le fit à nouveau basculer en emprisonnant ses jambes.

John : ...sus.

Teyla (souriant) : Vous disiez ?

Angela sourit. Teyla était une redoutable adversaire. Angela s'était déjà entraînée plusieurs fois avec elle et n'avait réussi qu'à la mettre une seule fois à terre.

John : Je crois que j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

Teyla : Je crois aussi.

Elle le libéra et se releva, imitée par John. Ce dernier alla vers le banc et prit sa bouteille d'eau dans laquelle il commença à boire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa subordonnée.

John : Alors ce briefing ?

Angela : Ça bien passé, j'ai hâte d'y retourner.

John : Eh bien bonne chance, quant à moi, je vais prendre une bonne douche. A plus tard mesdemoiselles.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent. Teyla voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Angela mais n'osa pas demander quoi, en effet bien qu'elles se croisaient souvent et discutaient quelques fois, elles ne se connaissaient pas assez pour parler de choses vraiment intimes. Teyla proposa donc à Angela un petit combat, histoire de passer le temps. Angela accepta et elles commencèrent. Comme à son habitude, Angela se retrouva plus par terre que debout en face de Teyla mais la jeune athosienne la complimenta en lui disant qu'elle avait progressé. Après s'être « affrontées » pendant une heure, elles décidèrent d'aller au mess. Elles y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, discutant et riant. Elisabeth se trouvait également au mess en compagnie de Rodney et Radek. Le discours des deux hommes ne devait pas être intéressant car cette dernière s'ennuyait ferme. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle aperçut Angela puis elle sentit une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était avec Teyla et qu'elles riaient toutes les deux. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit une bouffée de colère et tenta de la contrôler. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse transparaître ses sentiments. Elle prit congé des deux hommes et passa près des deux femmes sans leur accorder un regard. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son bureau et demanda à ce que personne ne la dérange. Pourquoi ressentait elle ça, de la jalousie ? Envers Teyla ? C'était tout bonnement stupide et puéril ! Elisabeth soupira, ce qu'elle tentait de repousser depuis quelques jours s'imposa alors à son esprit : _Si j'ai ce genre de réactions ça veut bien dire quelque chose. Elle est plus qu'une amie pour moi, elle est...elle est celle que j'aime. Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai jamais éprouvé de sentiments envers une femme, je n'ai jamais regardé une femme comme le ferait Sheppard ou Rodney, qu'est ce qu'Angela à de différent alors ? Pourquoi serais je attirée par elle ? Et elle, que ressent elle ? C'est une militaire, américaine qui plus est alors...oui mais...que signifie tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, les frissons, les rougeurs, ces regards, cette caresse, ce rêve..._

John : Elisabeth ? Ouhou, Atlantis appelle la Lune.

Elisabeth : Hein quoi ?

John : Ça fait 5 minutes que je tape à la porte et comme vous ne répondiez pas, je me suis permit d'entrer.

Elisabeth : Oh, désolée je...réfléchissais.

John s'asseya en face d'elle, il voyait bien qu'elle était troublée et elle avait un peu l'air sous le choc aussi.

John : Ça va Elisabeth ?

Elisabeth : Oui, de la fatigue c'est tout.

John : A mon avis, il y a plus que cela.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elisabeth tenta de soutenir son regard mais ne résista pas et finalement détourna le regard.

John : Vous voulez en parler ?

Elisabeth : Je ne...je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée John, je...

John (souriant) : C'est pas grave, je comprends vous avez droit à vos petits secrets vous aussi. Sachez que si vous voulez en parler, vous savez où me trouvez.

Elisabeth (souriant aussi) : Merci John, alors pourquoi êtes vous venu ?

John : Pourquoi je suis...Ah oui, je voulais vous parler de deux trois petites choses...


	8. Probléme

Chapitre 8 : Problème

Angela : Très bien écoutez moi tous, si jamais il y a un problème vous en référez à mon équipe. Si vous avez un doute sur quoi que ce soit, ne touchez à rien et venez nous voir. Compris ?

Rodney : On peut y aller maintenant que vous nous avez mis en garde ?

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard noir mais acquiesça.

Angela : C'est bon, suivez le lieutenant Bamber et le docteur Seesh, ils vous montreront le chemin.

Les scientifiques acquiescèrent et suivirent les coéquipiers d'Angela. Ils descendirent tous un par un par la trappe et il ne resta plus que Cruz et la jeune femme.

Angela (portant son regard au loin) : Tu restes ici pour surveiller les environs, comme nos radios ne passent pas, je viendrais en sous la trappe toutes les demi-heures.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

Angela : Je te remplacerais quand tu en aura marre. A tout à l'heure.

Elle lui sourit puis disparut à son tour dans la trappe. Cruz la regarda partir puis observa les alentours et leva les yeux vers le ciel qui était gris.

Eduardo (murmurant) : En espérant qu'il ne pleuve pas...

Angela rejoignit l'équipe scientifique quelques minutes plus tard et fut aussitôt assaillie par Rodney.

Rodney : C'est tout simplement extraordinaire, il y a tellement d'informations, c'est...

Ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement ce qui fit sourire Angela.

Angela : Vous pouvez stocker ces informations sur nos ordinateurs ?

Rodney : Oui, mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la masse d'information contenue, il faudrait faire plusieurs voyages. Le plus judicieux serait d'installer une base pour...

Angela : Hop hop hop Rodney, n'allez pas plus vite que la musique. Déterminons d'abord quel type et quelle quantité d'informations il y a ensuite...on verra avec le docteur Weir.

Rodney : Oui, vous avez raison, j'ai tendance à m'emballer...bon j'y retourne.

Angela acquiesça et le scientifique repartit vers une des consoles. Angela regarda les autres scientifiques s'affairer autour des consoles. Elle vit Lee lui faire un signe et le rejoigna. Il était en compagnie de Radek.

Angela : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Lee : Le docteur Zelenka pense avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Radek : J'ai découvert la source d'énergie qui aliment cette endroit.

Angela : Et ?

Radek : C'est derrière ce panneau.

Angela : Eh bien ouvrez ce panneau.

Radek : J'aimerais bien mais...

Lee : La source est située à des kilomètres de ce bunker.

Angela : Comment c'est possible ?

Radek : Aucune idée, je travaille là-dessus.

Angela (acquiesça) : Ok...(elle regarda sa montre)...vous m'excuserez, je vais voir comment ça se passe là haut.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et Angela repartit vers la trappe. Elle remonta au grand air et prit une bonne bouffée.

Eduardo : Alors ?

Angela : Le docteur MacKay à l'air très content, pire qu'un gosse dans un magasin de jouets...(le militaire sourit)...Et de ce côté ?

Eduardo : Eh bien, à part deux oiseaux bizarres, personne.

Angela : Je te promets qu'à notre prochaine exploration, on tombera sur une planète uniquement habitée par des femmes.

Eduardo (souriant) : Ce serait pas pour me déplaire...

Angela (souriant également) : Moi non plus.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard puis sourirent.

Angela : Je te relève, j'en ai un peu marre s'être enfermée.

Eduardo : Ok, je te recontacte dans une demi heure.

Angela acquiesça puis Eduardo partit vers la trappe. Angela regarda les alentours et fit un peu le tour avant que son PDA ne bipe. Elle le sortit de sa poche et remarqua plusieurs points se dirigeant vers la trappe...

**PENDANT CE TEMPS LA SUR ATLANTIS**

La Porte fut à peine désactivée que le major Lorne était dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

Lorne : On a un gros problème.

Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en voyant la mine du militaire.

Elisabeth : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Lorne : Les Geniis : ils sont au courant pour le labo découvert par le capitaine Hawthorne. Ils vont les attaquer.


	9. L'attaque

Chapitre 9 : L'attaque

Angela rangea son PDA et chargea son P90. Une dizaine de points se dirigeaient vers eux. Elle recula lentement, toujours son P90 dans les mains. Elle rentra dans la trappe pour prévenir les autres et se dépêcha de les rejoindre...

oOoOo

Elisabeth (par radio) : Colonel Sheppard, réunissez une équipe de secours, l'équipe du capitaine Hawthorne va être attaquée par les Geniis, ils prévoient de prendre le labo qu'ils ont découverts.

John (par radio) : Je m'en occupe de suite. Sheppard terminé.

Elisabeth sortit de son bureau talonnée par Lorne et demanda qu'un vortex soit ouvert pour prévenir l'équipe.

oOoOo

Lee : Combien ?

Angela : Une dizaine, je n'ai pas eu de contact visuel mais ils arrivent sur notre position. On doit partir rapidement.

Les scientifiques se regardaient, la panique commençait à naître en eux.

Angela : Ecoutez moi, tout va bien se passer. Récupérez tout votre matériel dans le calme. Quand ce sera fait nous sortirons tous et nous irons vers la Porte.

Rodney : Et s'ils sont embusqués ?

Angela : On se défendra, vous avez tous apprit à vous servir d'une arme. Je ne vous demande pas de les toucher, juste tirez. Ils seront obligés de se cacher pour ne pas prendre de balle.

Ils commencèrent à débrancher le matériel, cette opération prit une dizaine de minutes. Quand ils furent tous prêts ils allèrent vers la trappe.

Angela : Tout le monde est prêt ?

Elle regarda les scientifiques. Ils avaient tous leur Beretta sortit mais on pouvait lire de la peur dans leur attitude ce qui était normal, ils n'étaient pas censées se retrouver dans des situations comme celles là.

Angela : Je passe en premier, Lee derrière moi. Les autres vous attendez notre confirmation pour sortir. Cruz et Mike vous fermerez la marche...(elle prit une inspiration)...Allez on y va...

oOoOo

Elisabeth (par radio) : Capitaine, vous me recevez ? Capitaine, les Geniis vont lancer une attaque sur vous, je répète, les Geniis vont lancer une attaque sur votre position. Nous organisons une mission de secours pour venir vous chercher. Capitaine, vous me recevez ?

Ils ne reçurent aucune réponse, Elisabeth sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Lorne s'en aperçu et posa une main sur son épaule.

Lorne : On va les ramener sains et saufs.

Elisabeth préféra ne pas croiser son regard. John arriva à ce moment là avec une équipe de secours composée de plusieurs militaires ainsi que Teyla et Ronon.

John : Nous sommes prêts.

Elisabeth et Lorne descendirent devant la Porte. L'équipe du major se greffa à celle du colonel.

Elisabeth : J'ai tenté de les informer mais nous n'avons reçu aucune réponse.

John (acquiesçant) : Très bien, major vous vous joignez à nous. Allez on y va.

Elisabeth : Soyez prudents.

John acquiesça et l'équipe partit par la Porte...

oOoOo

Angela et Lee sécurisèrent la sortie puis firent sortir l'équipe. Ils commencèrent à avancer vers la Porte mais les Geniis les attaquèrent par derrière.

Eduardo (par radio) : Nous sommes attaqués par derrière !

Angela (par radio) : Bien reçu, tout le monde à couvert !

Les scientifiques se cachèrent derrière des pierres et Angela et Lee se dirigèrent vers Cruz et Michael. Ils tirèrent sur les Genii pour les empêcher d'avancer.

Angela (criant) : Courez vers la Porte, je vais les retenir !

Lee : C'est trop dangereux !

Eduardo : Il a raison, on reste avec toi !

Angela : C'est un ordre ! Allez y je vous rejoint après !

Les 3 hommes n'eurent d'autre choix que d'accepter. La mort dans l'âme ils regroupèrent les scientifiques et partirent. Angela répliqua aux coups de feu tirés par les Geniis. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'un des Geniis arrivai sur son flanc droit et il lui tira dessus. Angela fut touchée à la jambe ainsi qu'au bas du dos. Elle tira mais n'atteignit pas le Genii. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller et un bourdonnement se faisait entendre dans ses oreilles. Elle s'écroula à terre. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de son agresseur, il y eut un coup de feu puis plus rien...


	10. Sang

Chapitre 10 : Sang

**Note :** Les phrases en italiques et entre guillemets dénotent les pensées.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que l'équipe de secours était partie et depuis aucune communication. Elisabeth en crevait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait là bas. Elle imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios dans lesquels la femme qu'elle aimait mourrait. La femme qu'elle aimait oui, maintenant elle était sûre de ses sentiments envers Angela. Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'elle soit en danger pour qu'elle s'en rende compte rendait Elisabeth malade. La Porte s'activa enfin et le bouclier s'activa immédiatement. Il ne se passa rien durant les premières secondes puis le bouclier arrêta des projectiles

Elisabeth : Toujours pas de code ?

Le technicien hocha la tête. Il y eu de nouveaux impacts puis ils reçurent le code d'identification de John.

John (par radio) : Nous allons passer la Porte avec 1 blessé grave et 5 légers. Préparez vous à remettre le bouclier quand nous serons passés !

Elisabeth (par radio) : Bien reçu colonel...(à l'équipe médicale)...préparez vous à recevoir 1 blessé grave et 5 légers !

Carson acquiesça et commença à donner des directives à son équipe. Le docteur Seesh et le sergent Cruz passèrent la Porte ne premiers, suivit de l'équipe scientifique. Une partie de l'équipe médicale les prit en charge immédiatement pendant que l'autre attendait le reste de l'équipe de secours. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Lee passa la Porte en premier, quelqu'un dans les bras, suivit par l'équipe de John et celle du major Lorne. Ils relevèrent le bouclier puis la Porte se désactiva. Lee s'agenouilla à terre et posa délicatement la personne qu sol. Elisabeth alla vers lui et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la tâche sombre sur l'uniforme du lieutenant. Carson et son équipe se précipitèrent vers Angela. Elisabeth eut à peine le temps de voir son visage et sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle avait une grande coupure sur la joue mais le plus impressionnant était la tâche rouge qui maculait son uniforme. Et une tâche qui ne cessait de grandir et de grandir encore...Carson et son équipe la prirent en charge rapidement. Elle fut posée sur un brancard et emmenée à l'infirmerie. Elisabeth resta quelques instant-s sans bouger puis alla à la rencontre de John.

Elisabeth : Que s'est il passé ?

Ce fut le lieutenant Bamber qui répondit.

Lee : Les Geniis nous sont tombés dessus, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé !

Il était visiblement en état de choc.

John : Calmez vous lieutenant, nous sommes sur Atlantis maintenant. Elle va s'en sortir.

Elisabeth : Vous devriez aller vous reposer dans vos quartiers. Nous vous préviendrions dés que nous aurons du nouveau.

Michael : Je préfère attendre à l'infirmerie.

Et il partit, suivit de ses deux coéquipiers vers l'infirmerie. Elisabeth les regarda partir puis détourna le regard. Elle semblait sur le point de craquer, John s'en aperçut. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

John (murmurant) : Ça va aller Elisabeth...

La diplomate leva vers le militaire un regard plein de larmes puis se dégagea.

Elisabeth : Excusez moi...

Elle partit à son tour en direction de l'infirmerie sous le regard étonné de John.

_« Pourquoi est ce qu'elle réagit comme ça ? Je sais qu'elles sont proches mais...pas à ce point...à moins que...qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre elles... »_


	11. A l'infirmerie

Chapitre 11 : A l'infirmerie

Elisabeth arriva devant l'infirmerie mais n'y entra pas tout de suite. Elle se colla contre le mur et se laissa glisser contre la paroi. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et les entoura avec ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux puis laissa sortir ses émotions. Elle laissa les larmes couler le long de son visage, son corps était parcouru de sanglots. Après un quart d'heure, Elisabeth essuya les larmes sur ses joues puis se releva. Elle prit une bonne inspiration puis entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle vit les trois compagnons assis sur un lit. Elisabeth se composa un visage ouis alla voir les 3 hommes.

Elisabeth : Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

Eduardo : Non, ils ne veulent rien nous dire pour l'instant.

La diplomate acquiesça. Michael et Lee remarquèrent qu'Elisabeth n'allait pas bien, malgré le visage souriant qu'elle tentait de conserver. Ils échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien.

Elisabeth : Excusez moi de vous demander ça mais...que s'est il passé ?

Lee : On était encerclés par les Geniis alors que nous nous repliions vers la Porte. Elle nous a dit qu'elle retiendrait les Geniis pendant que nous irions à la Porte. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons vu l'équipe de secours du colonel Sheppard. Nous avons tenté de contacter le capitaine et voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, nous sommes repartis la chercher...

Eduardo : ...quand nous sommes arrivés, nous l'avons vue à terre, un Genii se tenait au dessus d'elle. Nous l'avons neutralisé et sécurisé la position du capitaine...

Michael : ...Lee s'est approché d'elle pendant que nous les couvrions. Il l'a prise dans ses bras puis nous sommes revenus vers la Porte et puis...vous connaissez la suite.

La diplomate acquiesça. Il y eut un silence.

Michael : Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous, c'est notre faute si elle...

Elisabeth : Ce n'est pas votre faute docteur, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que les Geniis vous attaqueraient.

Lee : Il a raison docteur Weir, elle nous a dit de partir et on l'a laissée seule avec les Geniis !

Elisabeth : Vous avez simplement obéit à ses ordres lieutenant, elle a fait cela pour vous protéger.

Eduardo : Oui mais...on aurait pas du la laisser seule...

Elisabeth : Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, et ce que je vous dirais n'atténuera en rien ce sentiment. Mais vous devez arrêter de vous sentir coupable, c'est la dernière chose que le capitaine souhaiterait.

Les 3 hommes haussèrent les épaules et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux 4.

Elisabeth : Je vais aller voir où ils en sont.

Ils acquiescèrent et la diplomate se dirigea vers la salle d'opération. Une infirmière en sortait justement.

Elisabeth : Comment ça se passe ?

Maria : Le capitaine a perdu beaucoup de sang, son cœur a déjà lâché une fois mais nous avons réussi à le faire repartir. Le docteur Beckett et son équipe tentent de stopper l'hémorragie.

Elisabeth : Merci Maria.

La jeune infirmière s'approcha d'elle.

Maria : Nous faisons tout notre possible docteur.

Elisabeth : Je sais.

L'infirmière prit congé d'Elisabeth et reprit son activité. Elisabeth revient vers les 3 hommes qui se levèrent en la voyant.

Elisabeth : Angela a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais ils pensent pouvoir la sauver.

Les 3 hommes ne répondirent pas.

Elisabeth : Allez vous reposer, je vous appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau. Ils acquiescèrent puis sortirent la laissant seule. Elisabeth s'affaissa sur une chaise et sentit à nouveau les larmes couler sur ses joues. Le bouclier qu'elle s'était forgée en présence des coéquipiers d'Angela venait de céder. A voir vu Angela blessée, si pâle devant la Porte avait touché la diplomate au plus profond d'elle-même. John arriva à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles et il surprit Elisabeth entrain de pleurer. Ses doutes précédents furent confirmés. Il toussa pour se manifester et fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu quand Elisabeth se tourna vers lui, les yeux rougis. Il connaissait la diplomate et savait que tout comme lui, elle n'était pas du genre à se livrer facilement.

John : Comment va-t-elle ?

Elisabeth : Les médecins disent qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle est encore dans la salle d'opération.

John : Nous avons les meilleurs médecins de la galaxie, ils la saouveront.

Elisabeth lui fit un sourire sans joie. Ils restèrent une heure comme ça, à attendre des informations. Carson sortit enfin de la salle d'opération. Elisabeth se précipita vers lui, talonnée par John.

Elisabeth : Alors ?

Le médecin écossais se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Carson : Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie du capitaine.

Le soulagement pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Elisabeth.

Carson : Son état est stable mais elle est encore faible. Elle est dans le coma.

Elisabeth : Merci Carson, il faudrait prévenir les membres de son équipe.

John : Je m'en occupe.

Le militaire s'éloigna.

Elisabeth : Je peux la voir ?

Carson : Oui, suivez moi.

Le médecin la conduisit derrière un paravent où était Angela. Elisabeth eut un hoquet de surprise envoyant Angela. Plusieurs perfusions partaient de ses bras, elle était branchée à un respirateur. Carson vit l'état d'Elisabeth et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Carson : C'est impressionnant comme ça mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour son bien.

Elisabeth : Je sais...je peux rester seule avec elle ?

Carson : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

Elisabeth : Carson, je vous en prie...

Carson ne put résister au regard suppliant d'Elisabeth et acquiesça.

Carson : D'accord, je vous laisse.

Ils se sourirent puis Carson sortit. Elisabeth prit une chaise et s'installa auprès de la jeune militaire. Carson rejoignit John.

Carson : Elle est restée avec elle.

John acquiesça et porta son regard sur le paravent. Carson suivit son regard.

Carson : Vous pensez à la même chose que moi colonel ?

John : J'espère que le capitaine va bien se remettre sinon, j'ai bien peur qu'Elisabeth ne s'en remette pas...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard puis John laissa Carson vaquer à ses occupations. Carson jeta un dernier coup d'œil au paravent et murmura pour lui-même.

Carson : J'espère aussi...

Puis il partit vers son bureau. Elisabeth, quant à elle, se trouvait auprès d'Angela qui était d'une pâleur terrifiante. La diplomate posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement froide...Elle caressa délicatement sa joue puis elle serra la main de la jeune militaire. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues. Elisabeth les laissa couler. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage d'Angela, elle avait tellement à lui dire...La fatigue et la tension aidant, Elisabeth s'endormit, la tête posée près de celle du capitaine. Elle ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard. Ce fut Carson qui la réveilla, lorsqu'il vint vérifier les constantes d'Angela. Il sourit en voyant la position dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Elisabeth se réveilla un peu gênée. Carson préféra ne pas en parler.

Carson : Vous devriez aller vous reposer dans vos quartiers, je vous appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

Elisabeth : Merci Carson.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et sourit à Elisabeth qui lui répondit. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie sous les yeux du médecin écossais. Il vérifia les constantes d'Angela et avant de partir jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Il la regarda un moment puis repartit voir ses autres patients. Dans ses quartiers, Elisabeth était allongée sur son lit. A présent, elle réfléchissait à la manière de luis dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle.


	12. Réveil

Chapitre 12 : Réveil

Carson (par radio) : Docteur Weir, c'est Carson. Venez vite à l'infirmerie.

Elisabeth, qui était en réunion, s'excusa auprès des personnes présentes et se précipita à l'infirmerie. Elle y arriva 5 minutes après.

Elisabeth : Carson ?

Elle le chercha dans l'infirmerie, le cœur battant. Il arriva derrière elle et posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elisabeth (inquiète) : Alors ?

Carson lui fit un magnifique son sourire.

Carson : Elle s'est réveillée...

Elisabeth lui sourit, un vrai sourire, un sourire qui avait disparu depuis qu'Angela était revenue blessée.

Elisabeth : Vous avez prévenu ses coéquipiers ?

Carson : Oui, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Elisabeth : Très bien, je peux la voir ?

Carson : Oui.

Il la conduisit vers le fond de l'infirmerie où se trouvait le lit d'Angela qui dormait paisiblement.

Carson elle est sortie du coma ce matin mais il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre totalement.

Elisabeth acquiesça et Carson la laissa seule. Elisabeth s'approcha du lit lentement, sans faire de bruit. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la jeune militaire et la caressa tendrement en souriant. Sa radio grésilla. Elle répondit au message radio puis se pencha vers Angela. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

Elisabeth (murmurant) : Tiens le coup, j'ai besoin de toi...

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune militaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Angela murmura et sa main bougea légérement.


	13. Hésitation puis révélation

Chapitre 13 : Hésitation puis révélation

**Note :** les phrases en italique et entre guillemets dénotent les pensées.

**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD**

Angela se rétablissait peu à peu de ses blessures. Elle recevait la visite régulière de ses coéquipiers et de ses amis ainsi que d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière venait quand elle le pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas très souvent mais Angela rayonnait quand Elisabeth venait la voir. C'était également le cas pour Elisabeth. Elle était ravie de voir qu'Angela se rétablissait mais en même temps appréhendait le moment où elle lui avouerait ses sentiments. A chaque fois qu'elle allait la voir, elle se disait qu'elle allait tout lui dire mais dès qu'elle la voyait, tout son discours, sa motivation s'effondraient. Mais aujourd'hui, Elisabeth avait prit sa décision : elle dirait à Angela la réelle nature de ses sentiments. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer.

Michael : Sérieux, tu vas lui dire ?

Angela : Oui, ma décision et prise. Je veux qu'elle sache ce que je ressens pour elle-même si elle ne partage pas ce sentiment.

Michael (souriant) : Bonne résolution.

La jeune femme lui sourit également mais le jeune archéologue décela une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

Michael : T'inquiète tout va bien se passer.

Angela : Je l'espère...

Elisabeth entra dans l'infirmerie et s'arrêta en voyant Angela et Michael. Elle remarqua surtout leurs mains posées l'une sur l'autre et sentit son cœur défaillir. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsque Angela l'appela. Elisabeth se composa un regard et s'approcha d'elle.

Elisabeth : Comment vous sentez vous ?

Angela : Bien merci.

Michael : Bon eh bien, je vais vous laisser. A plus Angie.

Il lui fit un discret clin d'œil, salua Elisabeth puis les laissa seule. Elisabeth ne savait pas trop quoi dire à présent, un silence pesant s'installa entre elles.

Angela : Docteur, vous pourriez tirer le paravent autour du lit s'il vous plait ?

Elisabeth trouvait cette requête plutôt étrange mais elle s'exécuta. La jeune militaire lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elisabeth s'exécuta et s'asseya sur un tabouret. Angela se redressa et regarda Elisabeth dans les yeux.

Angela : Elisabeth, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de très important. Ce n'est pas facile à dire et...j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas...

Elisabeth sentit son cœur se raviver, un mince espoir s'était insinué dans son esprit. Angela prit une bonne inspiration et se lança.

Angela : Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Elisabeth : j'éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour vous, vous...vous me plaisez beaucoup...

Elisabeth ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire. Une chaleur s'était insinuée en elle suite à la confession d'Angela.

Elisabeth : Vous me plaisez beaucoup vous aussi...

Angela avait le souffle coupé. La femme qu'elle désirait depuis tellement de temps venait de lui annoncer qu'elle lui plaisait. Elisabeth posa sa main sur celle de la militaire qui sourit. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune militaire. Elisabeth porta la main à sa joue et essuya cette larme.

Elisabeth : Il ne faut pas pleurer.

Angela (riant) : Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai eu tellement peur que vous ne partagiez pas mes sentiments.

Elisabeth : Je crois qu'on peut oublier le vous.

Angela : Je le crois aussi...

La main d'Elisabeth resta sur la joue d'Angela qu'elle caressait doucement. Leurs visages s'approchèrent doucement l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer lorsque la radio d'Elisabeth se mit à grésiller faisant sursauter les jeunes femmes. Elisabeth répondit : c'était John qui voulait la voir.

Elisabeth (par radio) : Je vous rejoint dans 5 minutes, Elisabeth terminé...(elle coupa sa radio)...où en étions nous ?

Angela lui sourit puis approcha son visage du sien et l'embrasa doucement. Elles se séparèrent mais Elisabeth garda les yeux clos.

Elisabeth : Encore mieux que ce que je n'avais espéré...

Angela (souriant) : Tu devrais y aller...John va s'impatienter...

Elisabeth (rouvrant les yeux) : Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser...

Angela : Moi non plus mais tu dois travailler.

Elisabeth (soupirant) : Je sais, quand Carson te laisse sortir ?

Angela : J'ai encore deux semaines à passer en observation ici et après je serais libre comme l'air mais Carson m'a dit que je pourrais me balader dans la Cité dès demain.

Elisabeth : Ok, je viendrais manger avec toi ce soir.

Angela : J'ai hâte...

Elisabeth (souriant) : Moi aussi...(elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau)...à ce soir...

Elle se releva puis sortit en lui envoyant un baiser. Angela lui sourit puis Elisabeth disparu. La jeune militaire se renfonça dans son lit et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

_« Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes... »_


	14. Petit dîner entre amoureuses

Chapitre 14 : Petit dîner entre amoureuses

Elisabeth arriva aux cuisines du mess et alla voir le cuisinier athosien.

Elisabeth : Ménar ?

Le jeune athosien se retourna.

Ménar : Le paquet est prêt.

Elisabeth (souriant) : Encore une fois merci Ménar.

Ménar : Mais de rien docteur Weir. Bon appétit.

Il lui tendit le paquet.

Elisabeth : Merci, au revoir.

L'athosien la salua puis Elisabeth sortit et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas John et manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

John : Elisabeth, ça va ?

Elisabeth : Oui oui, pardon je ne faisais pas attention.

John : J'avais remarqué.

Elisabeth sourit un peu gênée. John sentit l'odeur des mets athosiens et se pencha sur le paquet.

John : Vous dînez avec quelqu'un ?

Elisabeth : Heu...oui...

John (souriant) : Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

Elisabeth : L'heureux élu ? Heu...heu...

La diplomate cherchait désespérément un mensonge que John pourrait gober. Ce dernier, voyant la jeune femme en pleine réflexion sourit.

John : Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de ce que je vais penser.

Elisabeth : Vous...vous êtes au courant ?

Il acquiesça en silence.

John : Et je suis heureux pour vous deux, vous le méritez après tout ce que vous avez vécu.

Elisabeth souffla de soulagement.

Elisabeth : Merci colonel...

John : De rien. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, bonne soirée.

Il s'éloigna la laissant seule. Elisabeth reprit sa marche. Elle n'en revenait pas, comment avait il pu savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose ? Oh et puis zut, ce n'était pas le plus important. John le savait et il l'acceptait, point barre. Elisabeth arriva devant l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit d'Angela. Par chance il n'y avait personne à cette heure là. Elle posa le paquet sur le plateau de la jeune femme.

Angela : J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais...

Elisabeth : Désolée du retard, j'ai croisé le colonel Sheppard en chemin...

Elle hésita un peu, devait elle lui dire qu'il savait ?

Angela (regardant dans le paquet) : Il se doute de quelque chose ?

Elisabeth : Il a plus qu'un doute, il est au courant...

La jeune militaire leva les yeux vers elle.

Angela : Oh...et qu'est ce qu'il en pense ?

Elisabeth s'asseya sur le lit devant elle.

Elisabeth : Il est content pour nous deux.

Angela : Vraiment ?

Elisabeth acquiesça puis l'embrassa.

Elisabeth : Vraiment...

Elles se regardèrent un instant, chacune pouvant voir dans le regard de l'autre l'envie qui grandissait. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais ce nouveau baiser était empreint de la passion qui naissait dans le cœur des deux femmes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, ce fut un électrochoc pour elles, augmentant leur désir. Angela, sentant son envie grandir trouva plus raisonnable qu'elles s'arrêtent ici. Elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Elisabeth qui se sépara d'elle.

Elisabeth : Qui a-t-il ?

Angela : On devrait peut être s'arrêter là, tu ne penses pas ?

Elisabeth : Si...mais j'ai...j'ai envie de toi...

Elle allait l'embrasser à nouveau mais Angela posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Angela : Il ne faut pas, ce ne serait pas très raisonnable...

La diplomate acquiesça et embrassa le doit de sa compagne. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le repas que leur avait concocté Ménar. Elle sortit les différents plats. Angela les regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

Angela : Je rêve de plats athosiens depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

Elisabeth (souriant) : Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir.

Angela s'apprêtait à manger le premier plat qui était composé de boules d'une sorte de viande lorsqu'Elisabeth lui tapa doucement sur la main.

Angela : Hey...j'ai faim moi !

Elisabeth : Attends...

Elle prit une des boules et la donna à manger à Angela avant de l'embrasser.

Angela : Je vais prendre de mauvaises habitudes avec toi si tu continues...

Elisabeth sourit et lui en fit manger une deuxième. Puis ce fut au tour d'Angela de faire manger Elisabeth. Elles mangèrent comme cela durant tout le repas qui dura une bonne heure. Elisabeth rangea les plats dans le panier puis le posa par terre. Angela lui fit signe de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elisabeth s'exécuta et Angela la serra dans ses bras. Elles restèrent dix bonnes minutes comme cela puis Elisabeth se releva. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front puis un autre sur les lèvres d'Angela avant de se relever.

Elisabeth : Je vais devoir y aller avant que Carson ne revienne.

Angela acquiesça silencieusement. Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Elisabeth récupéra le paquet puis sortit de l'infirmerie. Avant de sortir Angela l'interpella, elle se retourna.

Angela : Bonne nuit mon amour.

Elisabeth : Bonne nuit mon ange.


	15. Sortie

Chapitre 15 : Sortie

**DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD**

Angela était assise sur son lit à l'infirmerie. Elle attendait Carson pour sa visite de sortie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cet enfer et repartir en mission. C'était une chose qui lui avait manqué durant ces 3 semaines de confinement. Heureusement qu'Elisabeth était là, sinon Angela serait devenue folle. Elisabeth était venue la voir tous les jours, s'arrangeant le plus souvent pour venir lorsque l'infirmerie était déserte. Angela avait découvert une autre facette d'Elisabeth : celle de la femme amoureuse. Aux premiers abords, on pouvait penser qu'elle était une femme distante voire froide, mais c'était tout l'inverse. Elisabeth aimait le contact, lorsqu'elle venait elle lui caressait souvent la main, le bras ou le visage et elle n'était jamais rassasiée de ses lèvres ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Angela. Mais maintenant qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir, leur relation allait devenir plus importante vu qu'elles pourraient se voir plus souvent sans risquer de se faire prendre sur le fait. Ce qui signifiait que leur relation allait évoluer, surtout dans le sens physique de la chose. Elle et Elisabeth n'avaient pas encore évoqué cet aspect de la relation et Angela savait que pour leur bien à toutes les deux, elles allaient devoir avoir une grande discussion, hors s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Angela n'aimait pas, c'était bien les grandes discussion. La jeune femme soupira.

Carson : Eh bien capitaine, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Angela releva le visage vers Carson et lui sourit.

Angela : Rien d'important.

Le médecin la regarda suspicieusement mais ne demanda rien. Il commença à examiner ses blessures qui étaient toutes bien cicatrisées à présent. Il nota quelques détails sur son dossier médical puis leva le visage vers elle, un grand sourire peint sur le visage.

Carson : Vous pouvez sortir capitaine.

Un sourire vient illuminer le visage de la jeune femme et elle descendit du lit.

Carson : Mais vous ne pouvez pas encore reprendre vos missions.

Angela (intriguée) : Pourquoi ?

Carson : Parce que bien que vous soyez guérie, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que vous restiez ici pendant une semaine.

Angela : Une semaine ? Carson, ça fait 3 semaines que je suis enfermée ici avec interdiction d'en sortir...

Carson la regarda bizarrement.

Angela : ...enfin, pas totalement mais...je veux repartir en mission, je me sens bien.

Carson : Je sais...

Angela : Mais ?

Carson : Mais quoi ?

Le médecin semblait gêné.

Carson : Eh bien, elle s'inquiète pour vous et moi aussi...

Angela (le coupant) : Attendez une minute, de qui vous parlez ?

Carson : De...du docteur Weir...

Angela leva les yeux au ciel. Mais pour qui est ce qu'elle se prenait, ok elles étaient ensemble, mais elle n'allait pas commencer à régenter sa vie ! Carson voyait qu'Angela commençait à s'énerver.

Carson : Capitaine, ne lui en veuillez pas. Elle est inquiète pour vous...

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air de dire « non mais pour qui il se prend lui ! ». Carson se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une boulette.

Carson : Oui je suis au courant, j'ai bien vu comment Elisabeth était lorsqu'ils vous ont ramenée ici, j'ai vu sa tristesse son désespoir mais aussi sa peur, sa peur de vous perdre.

Angela resta silencieuse, elle ne savait pas qu'Elisabeth s'était autant inquiétée pour elle, elle ne l'avait pas montré quand elle était venue la voir à l'infirmerie. Elle s'appuya sur le lit.

Angela : Au rythme où sa continue, on devrait annoncer par le haut parleur qu'on est ensemble.

Carson s'autorisa un sourire.

Carson : Il n'y a que le colonel et moi-même qui sommes au courant.

Angela : Et les membres de mon équipe.

Carson : Sachez que votre secret est bien gardé, vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire.

Angela lui sourit.

Carson : Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je présume que vous avez des choses à faire...

Angela : Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Au revoir Carson et...merci.

Il fit un signe de la tête puis Angela sortit. Elle se dirigea directement vers ses quartiers pour se changer et prendre une petite douche puis elle prit le chemin du bureau d'Elisabeth...


	16. Une petite discussion

Chapitre 16 : Une petite discussion

Angela arriva devant le bureau d'Elisabeth mais vit qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle se tourna vers le sergent canadien qui était penché sur son ordinateur.

Angela : Où est le docteur Weir ?

Sergent : En salle de réunion, elle est en briefing avec SGA-1.

Angela : Vous savez s'ils en ont pour longtemps ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle.

Sergent : Aucun idée, désolé.

Angela (souriant) : Pas grave, j'attendrai.

Le militaire lui rendit son sourire puis se remit au travail. Angela monta les escaliers et s'asseya contre le mur en face de la salle de réunion. Elle regarda sa montre : 10h00 et soupira. Elle espérait que ce briefing ne durait pas encore longtemps. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit un quart d'heure plus tard quand elle entendit l'ouverture de la porte. Elle se releva pour saluer John mais alla trop vite et sentit une douleur dans son ventre. John alla vers elle et l'aida à se relever.

John : Ça va aller capitaine ?

Angela (se forçant à sourire) : Oui, ça va aller, douleur passagère. Bonjour au fait.

John (souriant) : Bonjour, heureux de voir que Beckett vous ait libéré.

Angela : Moi aussi. Je voulais vous remercier pour être venu me chercher.

Teyla : Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier capitaine.

Ronon : Nous n'avons fait que couvrir le lieutenant Bamber.

Angela : Merci quand même.

Ils se sourirent.

Rodney : C'est pas que votre compagnie me dérange mais on doit y aller.

Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel mais le scientifique ne le vit pas. Il prit congé du capitaine puis s'éloigna suivit de son équipe. Angela entra dans la salle et ferma la porte. Elisabeth était toujours assise et ne l'avait manifestement pas entendue entrer.

Angela : Liz...

Cette dernière releva la tête de son PDA.

Elisabeth : Salut...(elle se leva)...que fais tu ici ?

Angela : Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Elisabeth, sur la table.

Angela : Pourquoi tu as dit à Carson de ne pas me remettre au service actif ?

Elisabeth regarda Angela puis détourna le regard et fit quelques pas.

Elisabeth : Parce que nous pensons tous les deux que...

Angela (la coupant) : Minute, tu le penses, pas lui.

Elisabeth : Tu ne crois pas qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que tu retournes en mission ?

Angela : Il n'y aura jamais de bon moment selon toi. C'est comme lorsqu'on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter immédiatement dessus.

Elisabeth resta silencieuse puis se tourna vers la jeune femme.

Elisabeth : Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai...je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Angela put voir dans les yeux d'Elisabeth de la tristesse et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Angela : Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Mais...tu ne pourras pas me garder éternellement ici.

La diplomate eut un faible sourire.

Elisabeth : Je sais...mais j'ai trop eu peur de te perdre, que tu meures sans savoir ce que j'éprouvais pour toi.

Angela l'enlaça.

Angela : Mais maintenant je le sais, tu dois me faire confiance Liz. Et puis...sache que si tu veux me parler de ce que tu as ressenti quand j'ai été blessée, n'hésite surtout pas, d'accord ?

Elisabeth acquiesça silencieusement. Angela posa sa main sur sa nuque et amena le visage d'Elisabeth au sien pour un tendre baiser.

Elisabeth : Si tu crois que tu vas me faire change d'avis comme ça, c'est non...tu réintégreras le service actif dans une semaine...

Angela : Zut, je pensais que ça allait marcher...

Elle se sourirent puis Elisabeth se dégagea lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

Elisabeth : Tu vas devoir me laisser, j'ai un briefing.

Angela : Ok, on se voit quand ?

Elisabeth : Attends...ce midi ça va pas être possible...ce soir ?

Angela (acquiesçant) : Ce soir au mess c'est d'accord.

Elles se sourirent puis Angela sortit, laissant Elisabeth à son briefing. N'ayant rien à faire, elle décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à son archéologue préféré...


	17. Michael

Chapitre 17 : Michael

Angela : Mike ?

Michael : Hum, mon militaire préféré...

Angela : Cruz et Bamber ne vont pas être content en apprenant ça...

Michael : M'en fiche, ils me feront rien, ils ont trop peur de ce que tu pourrais leur faire...

La jeune militaire sourit puis finalement rentra dans le bureau de son coéquipier qui n'avait pas décroché son regard d'une tablette qu'il était entrain de traduire. Elle s'asseya à côté de lui et se mit à le fixer, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte mais au bout de 5 minutes leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant puis se tourna vers la militaire.

Michael : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Angela : Bonjour ! Comment tu vas ? Je vais bien merci, alors tes journ...

La jeune femme ne put continuer sa phrase car Michael avait posé sa main sur sa bouche.

Michael : Désolé mais j'étais prit dans cette traduction et heu...

Angela : Tu as encore perdu tes bonnes manières, combien de fois vais-je devoir te les réapprendre ?

Michael : Aucune idée...

Ils rirent tous les deux puis Angela se pencha sur la tablette. Son front se plissa car elle ne comprenait pas les symboles inscrits dessus. Finalement elle leva un regard interrogatif vers le jeune archéologue.

Michael : Je viens à peine de l'avoir, je ne sais pas encore ce que la tablette contient. Moi qui pensais que tes cours intensifs de langue avec le docteur Weir t'en aurait apprit un peu...

La jeune femme le regarda, faussement outrée. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Angela : Comment oses tu dires ça de ton chef d'équipe ?

Michael sourit puis reporta son attention sur la tablette.

Michael : J'ose le dire, parce que d'une part c'est vrai et ne me mens pas je t'ai vu rougir, et de deux, je doute que toi et Elisabeth discutiez Ancien durant vos conversations...

Angela : C'est vrai...on fait d'autres choses...beaucoup d'autres choses...

Michael : Tais toi, j'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus, merci pour mes pauvres petites oreilles...

Angela : Mon pov' chou...c'est bien ce que je pensais, il faut que je te trouve quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers son amie.

Michael : Oh non non non, il en est hors de question.

Angela : Mike...depuis qu'on est arrivés ici je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille, à part la...chose qui s'est approchée de toi sur P4X-783.

Michael : Tu avais promit de ne plus en parler...

Angela (souriant) : Désolé, c'était trop tentant...

Le jeune homme prit une inspiration.

Michael : Ecoutes, c'est bien gentil que tu t'inquiètes pour ma vie sentimentale mais je t'en prie arrêtes, d'accord ?

Angela : Tant pis...et dire que j'avais entendu pleins de jolies choses sur toi...si tu savais...

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis se leva. Michael en fit de même et la rattrapa.

Michael : De qui tu parles ?

Angela : Je croyais que je ne devais pas me mêler de ta vie sentimentale ?

Michael : Oui mais c'était avant que tu me dises que tu avais entendu des trucs sur moi...alors qui, quand et où ?

Angela sourit.

Angela : Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire une certaine athosienne dire que...eh bien...elle te trouvait charmant et très attentionné...en clair, tu lui plais.

Michael : Tu sais le nombre d'athosiennes que je connais sur le continent ?

Angela : Ai-je dis qu'elle était sur le continent ?

Elle laissa le cerveau de son ami trouver tout seul la solution puis décida d'aller au mess, histoire de combler son petit creux.


	18. Premier moment d'intimité

Chapitre 18 : Premier moment d'intimité

**Note :** Les phrases en italique et entre guillemets dénotent les pensées.

Elisabeth se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis soupira et sortit de sa salle de bain. Elle ne sentait pas très bien, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi...enfin...si elle savait pourquoi mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle savait que ce moment aller arriver, qu'Angela ne pourrait rester indéfiniment à l'infirmerie, et qui dit sortie dit plus de liberté donc, elles allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver seules sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre à chaque minute. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elles allaient faire d'autres choses, un peu plus...poussées...Elles n'en avaient pas encore parlé et Elisabeth redoutait ce moment. Elle n'avait jamais été avec une femme et bien qu'elle avait une petite idée sur comment se passait l'amour entre femmes ça lui faisait peur. A part elle, aucune autre femme n'avait posé la main sur elle, à part pour les baisers avec Angela mais ça...c'était différent...De plus, la diplomate savait qu'Angela avait déjà eu d'autres petites amies ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était déjà expérimentée alors qu'Elisabeth ne l'était pas. Et si Elisabeth n'aimait pas ça c'était bien ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation...Ses réflexions furent coupées par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle entendit ensuite la voix de la jeune militaire et un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale.

_« Et si je ne lui ouvrait pas ? Bravo Liz, vachement bonne idée ! Allez bouge tes fesses et va la voir, elle va pas te manger non plus. »_

Elisabeth prit son courage à de mains puis alla ouvrir la porte. Angela se tenait devant, elle était habillée en civil : jean, basket et t-shirt orange. Elle lui souriait.

Angela : Salut, ça va ?

Elisabeth : Heu...oui ça va...

La diplomate était comme paralysée, elle savait qu'elle devait la laisser entrer mais n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Angela : Est-ce que je...je peux entrer ?

Elisabeth : Hein ? Heu oui, pardon entre...

Elle s'effaça pour laisser la jeune militaire passer. Angela entra et regarda la pièce autour d'elle. La porte se ferma et Elisabeth se tourna vers elle. Angela lui sourit et Elisabeth se força à sourire également mais Angela vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Angela : Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on parle...

Elisabeth acquiesça.

La militaire fit quelques pas vers elle.

Angela : Je veux que tu saches que je ne te forcerai pas si tu n'es pas prête ou que tu ne veux pas, je sais à quel point on peut être nerveux, inquiet avec ça...et sache que je le respecte et que je ne te forcerai pas à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie.

La diplomate attendit un peu avant de parler.

Elisabeth : Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...je n'osais pas te dire ce que je ressentais, j'avais peur que tu...tu te moques de moi. J'ai peur...si tu savais...

Angela fit encore quelques pas et prit doucement Elisabeth dans ses bras.

Angela : Fait moi confiance Liz, je sais...et je veux que toi tu saches que tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là et si pour le moment tu ne te sens pas prête, on ne fera rien, ok ?

Elisabeth acquiesça et Angela lui sourit.

Angela : J'ai droit à un petit bisou ?

Elisabeth (souriant) : Mais oui, c'est même recommandé...

Angela n'attendit pas plus et l'embrassa tendrement. Elisabeth passa également ses bras autour de la militaire et lorsque leur baiser fut fini, elle enfouissa sa tête dans son cou. Angela la berça doucement. Elle savait que les prochains jours seraient un peu « durs » pour leur couple. Elisabeth allait devoir « apprendre » à être en couple avec une femme et à son âge, avec son passé ça n'allait pas être évident...Angela avait déjà connu ce type de situation et ça c'était mal passé...mais cette fois ci, Angela croyait à elles, à leur couple, à leur amour...


	19. Première mission

Chapitre 19 : Première mission

**PLUSIEURS JOURS PLUS TARD**

Elisabeth : Tu es sûre que tu es prête ?

Angela : Oui...

Elisabeth : Tu sais, il faudrait peut être que tu attendes un peu...

La militaire soupira tout en enfilant sa veste.

Angela : Si j'attends encore je vais devenir folle Liz...

Elisabeth fit la moue, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte en mission, elle voulait qu'elle reste sur Atlantis à jamais...elle irait jusqu'à l'enfermer dans une des cellules, pour sa propre sécurité bien sûr...et puis aussi un peu pour son plaisir personnel...un large sourire vint étirer le visage de la diplomate...

_« Oh oui, enfermement obligatoire avec une seule visiteuse, moi...rien que moi...comme ça on pourra faire plein de choses...tout plein...mais à quoi je pense moi ! »_

Elisabeth se reprit mais heureusement, Angela ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Pour la première fois depuis sa sortie, elles avaient dormit dans le même lit. Elles n'avaient rien fait d'intime, elles avaient juste dormit ensemble, Elisabeth dans les bras d'Angela. La diplomate était toujours en pyjama d'ailleurs, Angela entrain de se changer pour cette fameuse première mission qui l'emplissait de joie...De plus, elle consistait à revenir au laboratoire que son équipe avait trouvé pour voir ce qu'il en restait. Avant de s'en aller, ils avaient placés des explosifs un peu partout pour éviter que les Geniis ne prennent connaissances des informations. La mission avait donc pour objectif de voir ce qu'il restait d'utilisable. Angela avait insisté pour que ce soit leur équipe qui fasse cette mission et devant l'entêtement de la militaire Elisabeth n'avait pu qu'accepter, surtout que John était de son côté...La diplomate soupira puis se coucha à côté d'Angela qui finissait de lacer ses rangers. Elle la regardait, détaillant la forme de son visage : ses joues qui faisaient tant craquer Elisabeth, ses lèvres qu'elle ne se lassait pas d'embrasser, ses beaux yeux bleus qui pétillaient et dans lesquels la diplomate ne se lassait pas de se noyer...

Angela : Tu peux arrêter s'il te plait ?

Elisabeth (innocemment) : Arrêter quoi ?

Angela : Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Elisabeth (souriant) : Nan...

Angela leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda Elisabeth et ne pu résister à son regard, à son sourire...elle se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elisabeth posa sa main sur sa joue. Elles se séparèrent mais continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux...Elisabeth prit la main d'Angela dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre. Elles ne se quittaient pas des yeux, Angela l'embrassa à nouveau et Elisabeth fit passer leurs mains sous son t-shirt. Angela ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela avec Elisabeth, du moins pas aussi rapidement...elle aimait ce contact avec Elisabeth mais savait que pour le moment, elles n'iraient pas plus loin. Elle lui sourit puis retira sa main.

Angela : Je dois y aller, à plus tard.

Elle se releva et s'apprêta à sortir mais Elisabeth l'interpella.

Elisabeth : Je...je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit.

Angela revint vers elle et colla ses lèvres à celles de la diplomate. Elle tenait son menton dans sa main.

Angela : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'accord ? J'ai été...surprise...

Elisabeth : Surprise ?

Angela (acquiesçant) : Oui, et maintenant je suis heureuse...

Elisabeth lui sourit.

Elisabeth : Tu ferais mieux d'y aller...

Angela acquiesça à son tour et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir des quartiers de la diplomate. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, Elisabeth soupira. Elle avait agi instinctivement, elle avait ressenti le besoin de sentir un contact avec Angela. Elle ressentait de plus en plus souvent ce besoin, elle avait envie d'aller « plus loin » avec Angela mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Elle soupira puis décida d'aller prendre sa douche avant d'aller travailler...Angela marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'armurerie pour récupérer ses armes. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, elle était un peu stressée de revenir sur le terrain mais elle savait, pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté sur Terre que c'était nécessaire. Elle ressortit 10 minutes après être entrée dans l'armurerie et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement où son équipe l'attendait déjà.

Angela : Salut !

Ses coéquipiers lui sourirent, ils étaient contents de pouvoir repartir en mission avec elle. En effet, les deux militaires avaient temporairement été affectés à d'autres équipes d'exploration le temps que leur chef d'équipe se rétablisse. Ils allèrent à sa rencontre.

Lee : Alors, prête ?

Angela (souriant) : Plus que jamais.

Eduardo : On est content de te revoir en bonne santé.

Angela : Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de repartir.

Michael : Tu n'es pas la seule, je crois que je vais devenir fou si je reste encore ici sans sortir.

Angela lui sourit puis la Porte s'activa. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle, Eduardo et Lee la passèrent en premier, suivit de Michael. Angela s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et regarda le vortex. L'archéologue, voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas se retourna.

Michael : Ça va ?

Angela (acquiesçant) : Oui, ça va aller, c'est juste que...

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

Michael : T'inquiète, ça se passera bien, on est là.

Il lui sourit et la jeune femme y répondit.

Angela : Je sais...(elle prit une inspiration)...allons y.

Michael : Voila la Angela que j'aime.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ils franchirent en même temps le vortex qui se désactiva quelques secondes plus tard. Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté. Angela se dirigea sans un mot vers le bunker, passant devant ses coéquipiers qui se regardèrent, surpris et inquiets. Ils la suivirent.

Lee : Vous pensez que ça va aller ?

Eduardo : Elle forte, elle va y arriver.

Michael : J'espère bien.

Angela était plusieurs mètres devant eux et regardait autour d'elle. Le peu de souvenir qu'elle avait de l'embuscade lui revenaient en mémoire : les coups de feu, les cris, la précipitation, la douleur et le sang...tout cela ressurgissait alors qu'elle pensait ses souvenirs bien enfouis en elle. Elle arriva rapidement à l'endroit où elle avait été blessée. Elle s'arrêta devant l'endroit où elle était tombée, on pouvait voir une tache marron sombre à l'endroit où elle était tombée. Angela resserra sa prise sur son P90. Elle se revoyait tomber sous le feu ennemi, revit le Genii s'approcher d'elle avant qu'il y eut un coup de feu et puis plus rien, le black out total...Prise dans ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit même pas ses coéquipiers arriver derrière elle. Les 3 hommes se regardèrent et Eduardo s'approcha d'elle.

Eduardo : Ca va capitaine ?

La jeune femme mit plusieurs minutes avant de répondre.

Angela : Ça va aller, continuons.

Et elle repartit, Eduardo regarda Michael et Lee puis ils reprirent à leur tour la marche. Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard au bunker, Angela les attendait devant. L'herbe aux alentours étaient calcinée, et il y avait des bouts de métal un peu partout autour. Comme lors de leur découverte, Angela vérifia que l'endroit était sûr avant de descendre, suivit de Michel et Lee. Eduardo resta en haut, pour surveiller les environs. Tout cela avait été fait dans le silence le plus total, Angela n'avait pas eu besoin de donner des ordres, ils se comprenaient. Plusieurs cadavres jonchés le sol. Ils dégageaient une forte odeur. Il y avait également beaucoup de débris dus aux explosions ce qui rendait leur progression difficile. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal dans la salle qu'ils avaient découverte à leur première arrivée. A présent, elle était crasseuse et une forte odeur de sang régnait dans les lieux. Tous les terminaux étaient par terre, cassés. Angela se maudissait intérieurement qu'ils aient perdus toutes ces informations, oh bien sûr, Rodney et son équipe avaient pu en rapporter une bonne partie mais peut être que ce qui leur permettrait de sauver la galaxie des Wraiths se trouvait dans la partie non emportée.

Angela : Regardez si ces terminaux marchent, on ne sait jamais...

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et commencèrent à tenter de faire fonctionner les terminaux, sans succès. Michael allait vérifier le dernier lorsqu'il aperçut une faible lumière émanant d'une des bibliothèques qui était à terre.

Michael : Je cois que j'ai quelque chose, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Les deux militaires arrivèrent à ses côtés et l'aidèrent à la retourner, la lumière se fit un peu plus vive. L'objet qui projetait la lumière était un petit écran où défilaient des symboles. Michael le prit délicatement dans ses mains et regardait ce qu'il y avait inscrit dessus. Angela se pencha au dessus de lui.

Michael : C'est la première fois que je vois ce langage, j'ai l'impression qu'il se répète...

Angela : Oui...tu penses que si on le ramenait sur Atlantis tu pourrais la traduire ?

Michael : Possible...(les symboles changèrent)...tu as vu ça ?

La militaire sourit en acquiesçant.

Angela : Je connais ces symboles là...

En effet, le langage incompréhensible avait été remplacé par 10 lignes de 7 symboles chacun, et ses symboles ressemblaient à ceux du DHD.

Angela : Des adresses de Portes des Etoiles...

Lee : On a peut être pas tout perdu alors.

La militaire le va les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

Angela : J'espère bien...(elle regarda sa montre)...on devrait remonter ou Cruz va s'inquiéter.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et ils repartirent vers l'entrée de l'ancien laboratoire. Le sergent les vit remonter avec soulagement.

Eduardo : J'ai cru que vous alliez prendre racine en bas...

Lee : Tout est détruit en bas, mais on a quand même trouvé quelque chose.

Il tourna la tête vers Michael qui avait rangé l'écran dans son sac.

Michael : On a trouvé une sorte d'ordinateur qui clignotait. Il y avait un texte avec une langue inconnue dessus et puis 10 adresses de Portes des Etoiles sont apparues.

Le sergent siffla. L'équipe du capitaine se remit en marche et arriva à la Porte une demi heure plus tard. Lee composa le code et ils rentrèrent sur Atlantis.


	20. Inquiétudes

Chapitre 20 : Inquiétudes

Elisabeth était à son bureau, plongée dans ses dossiers. Et malgré toute la volonté qu'elle y mettait, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. Elle ne cessait de penser à Angela, elle était morte d'inquiétude pour elle. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis ouvrit le rapport de la mission de secours. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le lire mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle relut ce rapport qu'elle avait déjà lu des dizaines de fois. Elle le connaissait presque par cœur. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle leva le regard vers la porte et vit Carson, un dossier à la main. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer.

Carson : Bonjour docteur Weir, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Elisabeth : Non, pas de problème. Que puis je pour vous ?

L'écossais s'assit en face d'Elisabeth et lui tendit le dossier qu'il avait dans la main.

Carson : Je pensais utile de vous informer de mes avancées sur le rétrovirus.

Elisabeth : Oh, merci.

Elle lui sourit et parcourut rapidement le dossier.

Elisabeth : Merci Carson.

Carson : Vous...vous allez bien ?

La diplomate hésita quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête.

Elisabeth : Ça se voit autant que ça ?

Carson : Non...mais vous devez être préoccupée...

Elisabeth : Même plus, je suis morte d'inquiétude...

Carson : C'est normal que vous le soyez, vous aimez Angela et vous avez peur que ce qu'il lui est arrivé il y a quelques mois ne recommence.

Elisabeth : Je sais que c'et stupide de m'inquiéter à ce point, d'autant plus que...enfin...j'espère que ça va durer entre nous, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à ce rythme.

Carson : Vous vous y ferez, ça sera dur mais vous y arriverez.

Elisabeth (souriant) : Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour être aussi sûr de quelque chose...

Le médecin lui sourit en retour.

Carson : Vous n'avez pas connu ma mère...(sa radio s'activa)...oui ?...j'arrive tout de suite...(il coupa sa radio)...désolé mais...

Elisabeth : Je comprends, allez y.

Il lui fit un sourire désolé avant de se lever. Elisabeth le regarda sortir puis reporta son attention sur son écran. Elle hésita un peu puis referma le dossier pour se concentrer sur les rapports qui l'attendaient.


	21. Retour sur Atlantis

Chapitre 21 : Retour sur Atlantis et départ pour le septième ciel...

**Attention, chapitre NC17 !!!!**

**Note :** Les phrases en italique et entre guillemets dénotent les pensées.

Angela était sous sa douche, adossée contre la cabine. Elle laissait l'eau couler sur elle, les yeux fermés. Tout c'était bien passé : pas d'embuscade, de sang, de coups de feu...rien, à la place une super découverte qui avait ravi le staff du commandement d'Atlantis.

« _Je devrais peut être demander une augmentation »_

La miliaire sourit : pourquoi faire ? Elle ne pourrait jamais dépenser son argent sur Atlantis et ce n'était pas en passant une semaine par an sur la Terre qu'elle allait en profiter. C'est vrai, elle exagérait un peu, elle y passait plus de temps mais pas assez pour retrouver ses racines. La dernière fois qu'elle était rentrée sur Terre, elle était restée sur la base, n'ayant, selon elle, rien d'intéressant à faire. Tous ses amis travaillaient soit au SGC soit sur Atlantis et la famille...mieux valait ne pas en parler. Ses coéquipiers avaient pratiquement du l'extirper de ses quartiers et la porter pour qu'elle mette les pieds dehors. Lee avait presque eut peur que seul John ou encore Cameron pourraient la forcer à sortir de la base et profiter de sa permission. En effet, comme ils étaient ses supérieurs dans la hierachie militaire ils auraient très bien pu l'y contraindre. Quoi que...la dernière fois qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire ça s'était quand même soldé par un échec. Finalement, Angela se sentait bien sur Atlantis : elle y avait des amis, un bon job et la possibilité de faire des trucs que même gamine elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Et puis il y avait Elisabeth. Son âme sœur, celle qu'elle aimait de chaque fibre de son être et qui, malgré toute attente, avait répondu à son amour. Si Angela devait dire comment elle se sentait, elle aurait dit heureuse, sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps...elle entendit des bruits frappés à sa porte. Elle ferma le robinet d'eau, sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette.

Angela : J'arrive ! Une minute !

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était 23h00 passées. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui frappait à cette heure là à la porte de ses quartiers. La jeune militaire activa l'ouverture de la porte.

Angela : Salut.

Elisabeth : Sa...salut...

La diplomate rougit en voyant la tenue d'Angela. Bien qu'assez grande, la serviette ne recouvrait pas entièrement le corps d'Angela et laissait apparaître ses jambes finement musclées. Le regard d'Elisabeth remonta progressivement vers le visage d'Angela qui rougit en réalisant l'observation à laquelle Elisabeth se livrait sans vraiment le vouloir.

Angela : Tu...heu...tu veux entrer ?

Elisabeth (se reprenant) : Oui.

Angela s'effaça pour laisser passer la diplomate qui se dirigea vers le lit et s'asseya au bord. Angela referma la porte et se tourna vers la diplomate.

Elisabeth : Nous allons commencer dès demain l'exploration des planètes que ton équipe a trouvée au bunker...

Angela acquiesça. Un silence s'installa entre elle.

Angela : Je...heu...je vais me changer...

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains mais Elisabeth la rattrapa avant.

Elisabeth : Non attends je...je...

Elle avança son visage vers celui d'Angela et l'embrassa, timidement d'abord puis plus passionnément, surtout lorsqu'elle sentit que sa compagne répondait favorablement à son baiser. En effet, Angela avait enlacé Elisabeth et l'avait collée contre elle. Elles se séparèrent quelques instants, juste le temps de reprendre un peu d'air avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Angela plaqua Elisabeth contre le mur et l'embrassa avant de descendre ses lèvres sur son cou. Une de ses mains parcourait le corps d'Elisabeth à travers ses vêtements. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs corps étaient l'un contre l'autre et leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Elisabeth avait les joues rosies par le désir.

Angela (murmurant) : Est-ce que...tu...

Elisabeth (murmurant également) : Oui...

En réalité, Elisabeth n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il se passait, c'était comme si elle était là mais qu'elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait avec Angela. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ça lui faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien...elle reprit contact avec la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Angela sur les siennes. Cette dernière l'embrassait tendrement. Ce baiser contrastait avec celui échangé précédemment, mais lui donnait un aperçu sur ce qu'il allait se passer entre elles : ce serait tendre et doux...pas de choses forcées, elles iraient à leur rythme. Après leur baiser, Elisabeth lui sourit puis prit sa main et l'entraîna vers le lit d'Angela. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant et la diplomate lâcha la main d'Angela. Cette dernière posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Sa main descendit sur son cou puis le long de son torse pour aller se poser sur sa hanche. Elle la caressa quelques minutes puis la fit passer sous son t-shirt, caressant son ventre. Elle fit remonter sa main vers sa poitrine et la caressa doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle fit descendre sa seconde main pour lui enlever son t-shirt. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent quelques instant, le temps de laisser passer le t-shirt. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et les mains d'Angela retrouvèrent le chemin du corps d'Elisabeth. Elle passa ses mains sur son dos et le caressa, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis allant se perdre dans le creux de ses reins. Elisabeth n'était pas en reste, elle caressait doucement les épaules d'Angela, n'osant pas aller plus bas au début puis elle glissa une de ses mains sous sa serviette qui ne tardit pas à rejoindre le sol, à côté du t-shirt rouge de la diplomate.

Angela : C'est de la triche...je n'ai rien dessous...

Elisabeth (déposant des baisers sur ses épaules) : Je sais...je te laisse nous remettre à égalité...

Elle lui fit un sourire coquin avant de se coucher sur le lit. Elle en profita également pour découvrir avec ses yeux le corps de sa compagne qu'elle voyait pour la première fois nue. Et ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait beaucoup. Angela se dirigea vers elle lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir et l'attente. Elle se coucha sur elle puis l'embrassa. Elle descendit ensuite vers son cou et son torse qu'elle couvrit de baisers. En même temps, elle caressait tendrement ses seins qui réagissaient à ce stimulus. Angela fit glisser sa main dans le dos de la diplomate pour le dégrafer puis le fit tomber à terre. Elle regarda pendant quelques instants ses seins, fixant dans sa mémoire ses formes, sa couleur...elle plongea ensuite son visage dedans, les embrassant tour à tour. Elisabeth se mit à gémir faiblement, elle tentait par tous les moyens de désarçonner sa partenaire mais elle n'en avait pas la force, ni l'envie à bien y réfléchir. La diplomate soupira de bien être. Angela descendit vers son ventre puis arriva aux derniers vêtements d'Elisabeth. Avec une lenteur délibérée, elle lui enleva ses rangers, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et, enfin selon Elisabeth, son sous vêtement. Comme Elisabeth auparavant, Angela détailla son corps nu, ses courbes, ses cicatrices, sa couleur. Elle était telle qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Elle se coucha à nouveau sur elle et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le contact entre leurs deux peaux, avait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Cela avait décuplé leurs sensations. Leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres s'embrassaient et leurs mains parcouraient avec frénésie, le corps tant désiré se trouvant sous leurs mains. Une des mains d'Angela descendit vers le bas ventre d'Elisabeth qui se tendit brusquement en sentant ce contact. Angela se pencha sur elle.

Angela (murmurant) : Chhh...ça va aller, je ne te ferais pas mal, je te le promet, tu me fais confiance ?

Elle se releva pour voir la réponse d'Elisabeth qui acquiesça avant de l'embrasser. Angela plaça une de ses jambes entre celles de la diplomate pour qu'elle écarte un peu ses cuisses, ce qu'elle fit. Sa main arriva vers son intimité et elle commença à la caresser doucement. Elisabeth sentait les prémisses du plaisir arriver mais elle ne voulait pas connaître ce plaisir seule. Sa main prit le chemin du sexe de sa compagne. Elle hésita quelques instants puis se lança, ses gestes n'étaient pas très sûrs au début mais elle prenait de l'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait qu'Angela répondait à ses caresses. En effet, lorsqu'Elisabeth avait commencé à la toucher, la jeune femme s'était mise à gémir faiblement puis de plus en plus fort. Angela entra un doigt puis un second dans l'intimité d'Elisabeth avant de les mouvoir en elle. Elisabeth fit de même avec Angela et leurs deux corps se mirent à onduler dans le même mouvement. Elles connurent l'orgasme presque simultanément. Angela retira ses doigts d'Elisabeth et se coucha à ses côtés après qu'Elisabeth ait fait de même. La diplomate releva la couverture sur elle deux puis elle pose son coude sur le lit pour se surélever et pouvoir mieux observer Angela. Cette dernière avait les yeux clos, une de ses mains posées sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Elisabeth sourit puis posa sa main sur celle d'Angela qui était sur sa poitrine. Angela la serra immédiatement puis se tourna vers sa compagne. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Angela : Ça va ?

Elisabeth (lui souriant) : Oui ça va...c'était...super...

La jeune militaire lui sourit en retour puis Elisabeth vint se blottir dans ses bras. Angela la prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur les cheveux d'Elisabeth. La diplomate était plus qu'heureuse, c'était indescriptible. Elle venait de vivre sa première expérience homo et s'était rendue compte que de toutes expériences sexuelles, c'était celle là la meilleure. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu plus de 20 ans pour se rendre compte que les femmes étaient mieux que les hommes...enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important. Angela et elle venaient de vivre quelque chose d'unique, d'intime. Elle sentit la respiration d'Angela se ralentir, signe qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Elisabeth déposa un baiser dans son cou puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.


	22. Un rayon de soleil

Chapitre 22 : Un rayon de soleil

Elisabeth sentit les rayons chauds du soleil sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux. Ils papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Elle sentait un corps chaud contre le sien et sourit. Elle se blottit contre ce corps, recherchant cette chaleur avant de se lever et de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle sourit et s'étira. Elle attrapa le plaid qui était tombé à terre et s'emmitoufla dedans puis se dirigea vers le fenêtre qui laissait filtrer le soleil. En effet, Angela était une des chanceuses qui avait une fenêtre dans ses quartiers. De là, on pouvait apercevoir la lune de la planète et les étoiles de Pégase durant la nuit et le jour on pouvait voir les vagues de l'océan s'écraser contre la Cité et l'écume qui en découlait. Elisabeth regarda les dites vagues puis ferma les yeux, profitant du moment présent. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle sentit quelqu'un se coller à elle. Elle sourit.

Angela (la voix ensommeillée) : J'ai froid, tu me fais de la place ?

Elisabeth : Je sais pas...convainc moi...

Elle entendit la jeune femme soupirait et sentit ses mains se faire plus pressantes contre le plaid.

Elisabeth : Allez, convainc moi...

Angela : D'accord...

Elle se colla à elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ses mains passèrent devant et caressèrent la peau d'Elisabeth qui commença à réagir sous ce stimulus en frissonnant.

Angela : Alors, test réussi ?

Elisabeth : Moui...

Angela : Comment ça moui...je peux être beaucoup plus persuasive...

La diplomate se tourna vers elle.

Elisabeth : Non, ça me suffit.

Elles se sourirent avant de s'embrasser puis Angela vint se blottir dans les bras d'Elisabeth qui la serra contre elle. Elles restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la radio de la diplomate ne se mette à grésiller. Elle se sépara d'Angela qui poussa un soupir de frustration. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et récupéra sa serviette de bain. Elle la passa autour d'elle puis se tourna vers Elisabeth qui commençait à paniquer.

Elisabeth (par radio) : Le briefing ? Mais, qu'elle heure est il ?...Déjà ? Oh mon Dieu je...mon réveil n'a pas sonné, oui j'arrive dans 5 minutes...(elle déconnecta sa radio)...j'avais oublié un briefing se matin et je...

Elle se mit à la recherche des ses vêtements.

Elisabeth : Et j'ai complètement oublié de régler ma montre...(elle regardait sous le lit)...je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre une douche !

Angela : Liz ? Liz ? Elisabeth ?

La diplomate daigna enfin se tourner vers Angela. Cette dernière tenait ses vêtements dans sa main. Elisabeth sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

Elisabeth : Merci.

Angela : Mais de rien, je t'ai bien aidée à les enlever hier...

Elisabeth : Oui...

Elles s'embrasèrent à nouveau et Elisabeth se sépara à regret d'Angela.

Elisabeth : Il faut vraiment que je m'habille...

La jeune militaire acquiesça.

Angela : Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bains.

Elisabeth : Merci.

Elle récupéra ses affaires et entra dans la salle de bains dont elle ressortie 5 minutes plus tard.

Elisabeth : On se voit au briefing tout à l'heure.

Angela acquiesça. Elisabeth enlaça la jeune femme et l'embrassa avant de sortir de ses quartiers. Angela la regarda sortir, le sourire aux lèvres avant de s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Elle s'étira puis s'allongea sur son lit en passant ses bras derrière sa tête. Elle venait de vivre la plus fantastique des nuits, tout c'était bien passé entre elles, ce qu'Angela avait craint. Ça c'était passé naturellement comme si leurs deux corps, leurs deux âmes devaient se rencontrer et fusionner. Au bout d'1/4 d'heure, la jeune militaire se leva et alla prendre une douche. Elle s'habilla ensuite et prit le chemin du mess.


	23. Une nouvelle mission

Chapitre 23 : Une nouvelle mission

Angela retrouva son équipe au mess. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble avant d'aller en salle de briefing. Elisabeth, l'équipe de John anis que trois autres équipes d'exploration s'y trouvaient déjà. Angela et Elisabeth échangèrent un petit regard avant que la militaire ne s'installe à sa place. Le briefing put commencer.

Elisabeth : Grâce à l'équipe du capitaine Hawthorne nous avons obtenus les adresses de dix planètes qui pourraient contenir de nouvelles technologies de défense mais aussi des armes. Nous avons envoyé des MALP sur les cinq premières adresses : elles ont toutes une atmosphère respirable et trois d'entre elles présentent des signes de vie. Des infos complémentaires ont été portées à votre attention dans les dossiers devant vous.

Certains militaires les ouvrirent et les survolèrent rapidement.

Elisabeth : L'objectif de la mission est d'explorer ces planètes, nouer des liens amicaux avec les habitants s'il y en a. Compris ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et la diplomate sourit.

Elisabeth : Bonne chance à tous.

Toutes les équipes se levèrent et sortirent de la salle. Elisabeth interpella Angela avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle attendit que la porte soit fermée pour enlacer la jeune femme est l'embrasser passionnément. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Elisabeth : J'avais envie de t'embrasser depuis le début de ce briefing...

Angela : Je vois ça...

Elles se sourirent. La militaire déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres avant de séparer de la diplomate qui soupira de frustration.

Angela : Liz...tu n'es qu'une gamine...

Elisabeth : Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes...

La militaire s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à être complètement collée à elle. Et porta ses lèvres à son oreille.

Angela (chuchotant) : Nous aurons tout notre temps ce soir...

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la pièce. Les joues de la diplomate s'empourprèrent brièvement et un sourire étira le visage d'Elisabeth...

L'équipe d'Angela avait hérité de PMR-637, jolie petite planète recouverte de forêts et une température avoisinant les 30°C. Autant dire qu'il faisait chaud. La Porte des Etoiles se trouvait en plein milieu d'une de ces forêts. Le MALP était à leur gauche et à part un petit sentier qui s'éloignait de la Porte, il n'y avait pas de trace de vie. Angela enleva sa veste, bientôt imitée par ses coéquipiers et mit ses lunettes de soleil.

Angela : Lee, renvoie le MALP puis on y va.

Le militaire acquiesça et renvoya la sonde.

Eduardo : J'espère que le village n'est pas loin, sinon on va crever de chaud.

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

Angela : Et ça dit être un marine...

Michael et Lee sourirent pendant que le sergent Cruz prit un faux air de chien battu. Angela lui jeta un coup d'œil et ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. L'équipe s'enfonça alors dans la forêt sans se douter qu'ils étaient suivis...


	24. Rencontre

**Note de l'auteuse :** Mille pardon pour mon retard de 3 mois mais suite à mon déménagement j'ai eu d'énormes problémes pour avoiur internet. Le probléme est maintenant résolu et peu à peu, je reviens sur les forums et sites que je fréquente, dont FFnet. J'ai pleins de nouveauc chapitres (notamment pour ma fic Changements). Encore une fois, je vous demande pardon.

Chapitre 24 : Rencontre

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que les quatre atlantes marchaient dans la forêt. La chaleur était écrasante et Angela aurait tout donné pour avoir un bon jet d'eau froide. Elle soupira puis s'arrêta.

Angela : Dix minutes de pause, profitez en pour vous hydrater.

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent et sortirent leurs gourdes. Angela fit de même tout en scrutant les horizons. Une minute plus tard, elle vit un buisson bouger et s'arrêta net. Une alarme venait de sonner dans son esprit. Elle déplaça lentement sa main sur la gâchette de son P-90.

Angela (murmurant) : On a de la visite, tenez vous prêts...

Les trois hommes se regardèrent tout en se saisissant discrètement de leurs armes. Un buisson bougea à la droite du groupe qui le mirent en jour, puis un second bougea derrière eux. Il y eut un mouvement de flottement puis des villageois sortirent de derrière les arbres et les buissons. L'équipe les tenait en joue, les villageois ne semblaient pas hostiles et n'étaient pas armés.

Angela : Qui êtes vous ?

Villageois : Mon nom est Kirnam, nous vivons en dehors de la forêt, dans la vallée. Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

Angela : Nous sommes des explorateurs, je m'appelle Angela, voici Michael, Lee et Eduardo.

Elle les montra chacun du doigt pour faire les présentations.

Kirnam : Vous ne venez pas de ce monde ?

Michael : Non, nous sommes venus par l'Anneau des Ancêtres.

Kirnam regarda les autres villageois avant de se tourner vers Angela.

Kirnam : Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, nous ne vous ferons pas de mal.

Angela acquiesça et abaissa son arme, bientôt imitée par ses coéquipiers.

Angela : Etes vous le chef de votre peuple ?

Kirnam : Oh non, je suis bien trop jeune mais je peux vous conduire à eux.

La jeune militaire sourit.

Angela : Ce serait un plaisir Kirnam.

Ce dernier lui sourit en retour et ils se remirent en marcher vers son village.


	25. Mission de reconaissance

**Note pour Charlie : **Merci pour ta review La réponse à tes questions...dans les prochains chapitreuuuuh

Chapitre 25 : Mission de reconnaissance

Une demi heure plus tard, le petit groupe arriva aux portes du village. Kirnam les accompagna jusqu'à la maison centrale où se trouvait la Chambre des Aînés, les chefs du peuple de Kirnam. Le jeune homme les fit entrer dans le bâtiment et les emmena devant une porte faite de bois avec des motifs gravés sur les battants. Les yeux de Michael s'illuminèrent.

Kirnam : Je vais voir si les Aînés peuvent vous recevoir.

Il entra dans la salle et les portes se refermèrent. Michael s'approcha de la porte et toucha les motifs.

Michael : C'est incroyable…

Lee : Qu'est ce qui est incroyable ?

Michael : Ces motifs, je les ai déjà vu quelque part…

Eduardo : Où ?

Michael : Dans la base de données d'Atlantis.

Angela : Attends une minute, nous n'avons pas trouvé cette adresse dans la base des Anciens, comment tu expliques ça ?

Michael : Je ne me l'explique pas, du moins pas pour le moment.

Angela : Tu peux traduire ce qu'il y a marqué dessus au moins ?

Michael : Non, enfin…

Lee : Pas pour le moment on a compris…

Le jeune archéologue tourna la tête vers Lee puis soupira et reprit son observation. Angela ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis la porte se rouvrit.

Kirnam : Les Aînés veulent bien vous recevoir.

Eduardo (murmurant) : Heureusement…

Angela : D'accord…

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la pièce mais Kirnam leva la main en signe d'arrêt.

Kirnam : Vous ne pouvez pas être armés dans la chambre des Aînés.

Angela : Oh…

Elle échangea un regard avec ses coéquipiers avant de revenir vers Kirnam.

Angela : D'accord, où devons nous les laisser ?

Il montra de la main quatre jeunes hommes qui venaient d'arriver.

Kirnam : Remettez leurs vos armes, ils ont prendront soin et vous les restitueront lorsque vous aurez finis de vous entretenir avec les Aînés.

Un des hommes s'approcha d'Angela. Cette dernière lui sourit puis mit la sécurité de son P-90 ainsi que de son Beretta et lui donna. Elle lui remis également son couteau de combat et ses grenades. Ses coéquipiers firent de même puis Kirnam les invita à entrer dans la chambre. Il y avait trois occupants dans la salle. Ils se trouvaient derrière une table faite en marbre. Il y avait deux femmes et un homme, se dernier se trouvant au centre. Quatre chaises faites également en marbre, avaient été amenées pour Angela et son équipe. Kirnam s'inclina devant les Aînés avant de sortir de la salle.

Angela : Bonjour mesdames et monsieur. Tout d'abord merci de nous recevoir. Je vous présente le docteur Michael Seesh, le lieutenant Bamber et le sergent Eduardo Cruz. Je suis le capitaine Angela Hawthorne.

Les trois Aînés acquiescèrent puis l'homme se leva et les invita à s'asseoir ce qu'ils firent.

Kenru : Mon nom est Kenru, à ma droite ce trouve Bedranis et à ma gauche Lorana.

Il se rassit.

Lorana : Kirnam nous a dit que vous souhaitiez nous rencontrer pourquoi ?

Michael : Eh bien il y a plusieurs raisons…tout d'abord nous sommes des explorateurs et nous souhaitons rencontrer d'autres peuples afin de partager notre culture et notre savoir.

Angela : Nous recherchons aussi des alliés contre les Wraiths.

Bedranis : Pourquoi pensez vous que nous sommes les ennemis des Wraiths ?

Angela : Eh bien…

Elle regarda Michael qui se tourna vers les Aînés.

Michael : Nous savons que les Wraiths ont généralement pour objectif de…d'annihiler les humains pour leur…besoin…et nous nous battons contre eux pour la survie de la galaxie.

Bedranis : C'est un objectif très louable docteur mais si nous nous allions avec vous, que gagnerions nous ?

Angela : Nous pourrons vous fournir des armes pour vous défendre mais aussi une aide médicale en cas d'attaque.

Kenru : Vous pensez donc que nous ne sommes pas capables de nous défendre ?

Eduardo : Nous n'avons rien vu qui ressemble à une arme en arrivant.

Lorana eut un sourire.

Lorana : Vous croyiez que nous montrons à tous les nouveaux venus notre système de défense ?

Angela : Bien sûr que non mais nous…en voyant votre avancement technologique nous avons pensé que vous n'aviez pas de système de défense très performant.

Les trois Aînés échangèrent un regard.

Bedranis : Il se trouve que nous n'avons pas eu besoin de développer nos propres armes.

Angela : Comment ça ?

Bedranis : Nous sommes sous la protection de Zéara.

Michael : Zéara ?

Lorana (acquiesçant) : Oui, elle et son peuple nous ont permit de nous défendre contre les Wraiths.

Angela et Michael échangèrent un regard, la militaire était de plus en plus excitée à l'idée d'avoir trouver un nouveau moyen de défense.

Angela : Et ce peuple…il est toujours parmi vous ?

Kenru : Oh non, il est partit de notre planète il y a des décennies.

L'enthousiasme d'Angela diminua un peu.

Angela : Nous serait il possible de voir ce système de défense ?

Bedranis : Nous devons d'abord en discuter entre nous.

Angela : D'accord, nous comprenons.

Bedranis acquiesça puis elle quitta la pièce suivie de Kenru et Lorana.

Angela : Au moins on n'aura pas marché pendant une heure sous cette chaleur pour rien.

Michael : Encore faut il qu'ils acceptent de nous montrer cette arme et qu'ils nous laisse l'étudier.

Angela : Tu as raison mais c'est…

La radio d'Angela s'activa

Technicien : Ici Atlantis, répondez.

Angela : Ici le capitaine Hawthorne, que se passe t'il ?

Elisabeth : C'est le docteur Weir, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle.

La militaire échangea un regard avec ses coéquipiers.

Angela : Que se passe t'il ?

Elisabeth : L'équipe du colonel Sheppard n'a pas effectuée leur contact radio. Ils ont trois heures de retard.

Angela : Ils ont peut être un problème avec leurs radios.

Elisabeth : Non, nous avons tenté de les contactés mais c'est une autre voix qui nous a répondu.

Angela : D'accord…

Elisabeth : Nous avons déjà rappelé l'équipe du major Lorne et nous avons besoin de vous.

Angela : Très bien, nous arrivons, nous serons là d'ici...(elle regarda sa montre)…une heure, une heure trente maximum.

Elisabeth : D'accord capitaine. Atlantis terminé.

Le contact se coupa.

Angela : Vous avez entendu la patronne, on y va.

Lee et Eduardo se levèrent mais Michael resta assit.

Michael : On ne va tout de même pas les laisser en plan ?

Angela : On peut très bien revenir plus tard Mike, on a plus urgent pour le moment.

Le jeune archéologue soupira mais se leva quand même. A ce moment, les Aînés entrèrent dans la salle. Angela s'approcha de la table.

Angela : Je suis désolée mais nous allons devoir partir. Nous venons de recevoir une communication de notre supérieure et nous devons de toute urgence retourner sur notre planète.

Lorana : Quelque chose de grave ?

Angela : Nous en savons peu pour le moment. Je sais que nous sommes en pleine discu…

Kenru (la coupant) : Nous comprenons capitaine et nous ne nous sentons pas blessés. Vous pourrez revenir quand vous le voulez pour que nous poursuivions notre discussion.

Angela (souriant) : Merci.

Il lui sourit puis Angela et son équipe sortirent de la salle. Ils récupérèrent leurs armes et prirent le chemin de la Porte pour retourner sur Atlantis.


	26. Plan

**Note pour Charlie :** On va dire que les problémes ne sont pas encore pour desuite

Chapitre 26 : Plan

Technicien : Ouverture d'un vortex...nous recevons un code, celui du capitaine Hawthorne.

Elisabeth : Baissez le bouclier.

Le technicien acquiesça et appuya sur le bouton qui désactivait le bouclier. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe d'Angela traversa la Porte. Elisabeth vint à leur rencontre.

Elisabeth : L'équipe du major Lorne est arrivée il y a un quart d'heure.

Le regard d'Elisabeth montrait son inquiétude pour l'équipe du colonel Sheppard. Angela lui lança un regard rassurant. L'échange dura quelques secondes et passa inaperçu du reste des personnes présentes.

Elisabeth : Lui et son équipe sont en salle de briefing...ainsi que le colonel Caldwell.

Angela acquiesça puis tout le monde monta en salle de briefing. Angela, Lee et Eduardo saluèrent Lorne et Caldwell ainsi que les autres membres de son équipe puis tout le monde prit place autour de la table.

Angela : Vous avez réussi à les contacter le temps qu'on arrive ?

Elisabeth : En quelque sorte...nous avons lancé un nouvel appel radio et c'est une voix d'homme qui nous a répondu.

Steven : Il a réussi à faire marcher la radio mais je doute qu'il comprenne à quoi servait la radio.

Eduardo : Je pensais que le peuple de cette planète n'était pas agressif ?

Elisabeth : Nous pensons que l'équipe du colonel Sheppard à du faire quelque chose qui n'a pas plus aux autochtones...

Evan : S'ils ne sont pas revenus et qu'ils ne répondent pas à nos appels radio...

Elisabeth : C'est une possibilité...mais pour le moment mettons là de côté.

Le major acquiesça.

Steven : Le Deadelus est près à partir quand vous le souhaitez docteur Weir.

La diplomate acquiesça.

Elisabeth : Vos deux équipes partiront avec le Deadelus sur PML-821. L'équipe du major Lorne sera téléportée sur la planète pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé...

Angela : Uniquement l'équipe du major Lorne ?

Elisabeth : Non, le docteur Seesh les accompagnera, vous, le sergent Cruz et le lieutenant Bamber resterez abord du vaisseau en attente d'informations.

Angela acquiesça.

Elisabeth : Lorsque vous aurez les informations nécessaires, vos deux équipes partiront chercher celle du colonel Sheppard.

Evan : Ca me va.

Steven : Moi aussi.

Elisabeth : Très bien, vous partez dans une demi heure.

Tout le monde acquiesça puis se leva. Angela attendit que tout le monde sorte et que la porte se ferme puis se dirigea vers Elisabeth et l'enlaça.

Elisabeth : Tu feras attention…d'accord ?

Angela (souriant) : Comme d'habitude…ne te fais pas de soucis, tout ira bien…

Elisabeth : Ne dis pas ça…on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver…

Angela : Tu as raison…en tout cas, ce que je sais et dont je suis sûre, c'est que je t'aime plus que tout…

Elisabeth lui sourit puis elles s'embrasèrent tendrement…


	27. A la recherche d'informations

Chapitre 27 : A la recherche d'informations

L'équipe du major Lorne et celle du capitaine Hawthorne étaient à bord du Deadelus et ils s'approchaient de la planète où l'équipe du colonel Sheppard était censée se trouver. Angela et Mike regardaient à travers la vitre de la Passerelle la planète grossir au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers elle. L'équipe du major Lorne ainsi que Michael s'était habillés afin de pouvoir passer inaperçue.

Technicien : Nous sommes en position de téléportation monsieur.

Steven : Très bien, téléportez les. Bonne chance major.

Il acquiesça puis elle et son équipe disparurent dans une lumière blanche. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparurent dans un pré un peu éloigné du village. A peine fussent ils téléportés qu'ils se mirent à couverts. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, au cas où quelqu'un arriverait puis finalement ressortirent de leur cachette. Angela activa sa radio.

Evan //Colonel nous sommes bien arrivés, nous nous dirigeons vers le village et vous recontacterons pour vous donner des informations. Lorne terminé.//

Evan : Allons y.

Ils se mirent en chemin du village qu'ils atteignirent en une demi heure. Ils se fondirent facilement dans la masse, c'était un jour de marché ce qui leur facilita la tâche.

Evan (chuchotant) : On devrait se séparer en deux groupes, le docteur Seesh et moi on continue par là, vous vous allez de l'autre côté. Ne commettez pas d'imprudences, comprit ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et se mirent en chemin. Evan et Mike partirent de leur côté. Le militaire observait ce qui les entourait, attentif à chaque détail. Mike le sortit de son observation.

Michael : Ce peuple est primitif, je dirais équivalent au Moyen Age.

Evan : Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Michael : Levez les yeux et regardez.

Le militaire le regarda et fronça des sourcils puis fit ce qu'il lui disait. Lorsqu'il vit ce dont Mike lui parlait, il s'arrêta en pleine rue et resta ébahi.

Evan : Wow...

Michael : Ce genre d'objets se trouvent dans les cultures moyen ageuses, qui condamne toute forme de technologie, généralement ils désignent la technologie comme de la sorcellerie.

Evan : Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il a pu se passer...Mac Kay a du détecter un truc, a sortit ses joujous en pleine rue et ils se sont fait arrêter.

L'archéologue acquiesça. Un des hommes de Lorne arriva.

Jared : On a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser doc.

Il n'attendit pas qu'ils répondent et partit. Evan et Mike lui emboîtèrent le pas et ils rejoignirent Jared et l'autre homme de l'équipe de Lorne, Cooper, qui se trouvait devant une affiche parcheminée. Il y avait un texte dessus mais écrit en langue étrangère. Mike s'approcha du texte et le déchiffra.

Michael : Oh oh...

Jared : Quoi oh oh ?

Michael : Oh...pardon...(il se tourna vers eux)...on a un gros problème...l'équipe du colonel Sheppard va être exécutée...à l'aube, demain matin.


	28. Merouane

**Note pour Charlie : **Tu sais, notre fameuse équipe ne fait jamais rien pour se retrouver dans de telles situations C'est un mauvais kharma Pour Réunion, je voulais te remercier de ta review, la suite arrive très bientot

Chapitre 28 : Merouane

Steven //Vous êtes sûr de votre traduction.//

Michael //Sûr et certain.//

Steven //Je vous fait téléporter sur le Deadelus.//

Angela : Non, attendez...ils devraient essayer de parlementer d'abord, voir si ils peuvent les libérer.

Steven : Ils risqueraient de les emprisonner eux aussi.

Angela : Oui je sais mais c'est un risque à prendre et mieux vaut éviter un bain de sang.

Caldwell réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

Steven //Major, je vous envoie vous et le docteur Seesh parlementer avec leur chef.//

Evan //D'accord monsieur.//

Cooper : Soyez prudents.

Le jeune militaire lui sourit puis il disparut avec Jared dans une lumière blanche.

Steven //Vous pouvez y aller major, mais faites attention.//

Evan //Ne vous n'inquiétez pas monsieur. Je demande le silence radio, s'ils n'apprécient pas les technologies, je doute qu'ils apprécient de nous voir avec une radio.//

Steven //Compris major. Caldwell terminé."

Le militaire coupa sa radio.

Evan : C'est partit.

Michael acquiesça et ils partirent en direction du village. Une demi heure plus tard, ils commencèrent à chercher quelqu'un pouvant les emmener à leur chef. Ils furent emmenés au chef qui les reçu dans sa maison.

Merouane : On ma dit que vous vouliez me voir...

Evan : Oui...

Le militaire se tourna vers Michael pour qu'il prenne la suite.

Michael : Nous avons entendu dire que vous aviez emprisonné des...impurs.

Merouane : Oui c'est le cas. Pourquoi ?

Evan : Nous les connaissons...

Merouane : Vraiment ?

Michael : Oui...nous souhaiterions interférer en leur faveur...

Le chef leur sourit.

Merouane : Il n'a rien que vous puissiez faire pour eux. Ils possèdent de la technologie offerte par les démons et doivent être punis pour que les démons ne viennent pas par l'Anneau des Ancêtres.

Evan : Ecoutez, les Wraiths ne sont pas des démons...

Le chef perdit son sourire et se leva, furieux.

Merouane : Silence ! Qui êtes vous pour déniez nos croyances ! Je vous conseille de repartir chez vous ou vous irez rejoindre vos amis.

Michael : Pardonnez nous, nous n'aurions pas du et nous allons repartir.

Evan : Doc !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui.

Michael (chuchotant) : On doit partir ou on subira le même sort qu'eux, on reviendra plus tard avec du renfort, ok ?

Lorne acquiesça puis Michael se tourna vers Merouane et prit congé. Evan et lui sortirent de la maison puis repartirent au point de téléportation. Le militaire alluma sa radio.

Evan //Colonel Caldwell, les...négociations n'ont pas marché, on va devoir intervenir.//

Steven //Très bien. Je vous téléporte à bord du Deadelus.//

Quelques secondes plus tard, Evan et Michael disparurent dans un rayon de lumière blanche.


	29. Briefing de secours

Chapitre 29 : Briefing de secours

Evan et Michael avait remis leurs uniformes et se dirigeaient en salle de briefing. Ils entrèrent puis s'asseyèrent.

Steven : Vu que vous avez été sur le terrain, nous attendons vos recommandations.

Evan (acquiesça) : Je suggère que l'on attaque de nuit. Il n'y aura personne ou alors très peu de monde.

Angela : Il y aura peut être des gardes.

Michael : C'est une possibilité, mais vous pourrez facilement les neutraliser.

Les militaires le regardèrent, étonnés, et le jeune archéologue se fit tout petit sur sa chaise.

Lee : Il a raison, à nous tous on peut facilement à les neutraliser. Ensuite nous n'aurons qu'à entrer et à aller les chercher.

Steven : Vous savez où ils sont emprisonnés ?

Michael : Selon toute probabilités, ils seront dans une maison à l'extérieur du village. Elle sera facile à localiser.

Evan : Ce n'est pas...stupide ?

Michael : Rappelez vous que leur mode de vie est basé sur leurs croyances, pas sur ce qui pourrait être pratique.

Le militaire acquiesça.

Angela : Nous devrions également nous servir de stunner Wraiths plutôt que d'armes conventionnelles.

Steven : Hors de question capitaine, ils vous tireront dessus avec des armes réelles.

Michael : De plus, cela pourrait les conforter dans leur idée que nous sommes avec les démons et ils pourraient devenir dangereux.

Eduardo : Plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà ?

Michael se tourna vers lui et le regarda gravement.

Michael : Oui, beaucoup plus.

Steven : Vous utiliserez des armes conventionnelles et attaquerez de nuit. Mais vous ne tirerez que si c'est nécessaire, évitons un bain de sang si on le peut. Selon les calculs du sergent Jones, la nuit devrait tomber dans deux heures. Vous attaquerez dans trois heures...(il se leva)...je vais prévenir le docteur Weir, préparez vous. Rendez vous à la Passerelle dans 2 heures.

Tout le monde acquiesça puis il partit.

Angela : Comment est le terrain ?

Evan : Peu accidenté, il y a une forêt juste avant le village.

Angela : Ca nous aidera à nous cacher si ils nous repèrent.

Il acquiesça.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle pour aller se préparer mais Angela retint Michael.

Angela : Ca va aller ?

Michael : Oui, pourquoi tu le demandes ?

Angela : Mike…Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi. Il vaudrait peut être mieux que tu…

Michael : Je viens avec vous, point final.

Angela : Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Il acquiesça.

Angela : D'accord, mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, compris ?

Michael : Bien sur, pour qui tu me prends ?

Elle sourit.

Angela : Pour quelqu'un de très amoureux.


	30. Emprisonnés

Chapitre 30 : Emprisonnés

John : Teyla ? Vous m'entendez ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de se fixer sur John.

John (souriant) : Comment vous vous sentez ?

Teyla : J'ai connu mieux...et vous ?

John : Ne vous en faites pas pour moi...vous pouvez vous asseoir ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et le militaire l'aida à se mettre en position assise. La jeune athosienne se sentit mal quelque secondes, la pièce tourna autour d'elle pendant quelques secondes puis se stabilisa. Un mal de tête prit naissance entre ses tempes.

Teyla : Ma tête...

John : Oui, ça devrait partir dans quelques heures...

Rodney : Si nous sommes toujours en vie d'ici là.

Ronon : Arrêter de vous plaindre MacKay ou ils n'auront pas besoin de s'occuper de vous...

Teyla sourit en entendant les deux hommes parler puis se tourna vers John, grave.

Teyla : Que s'est il passé ?

John : Je ne me souviens pas trop...ce que je sais c'est que le scanner de Rodney s'est mis à biper, il la sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Dans mon souvenir, ça na pas plu aux villageois...je me souviens d'une piqûre puis je me suis réveillé ici.

A la mention d'une piqûre, Teyla passa sa main sur sa nuque et sentit un petit bouton là où elle avait été piquée.

Teyla : Combien de temps suis je restée inconsciente ?

John : 5 heures...à quelques minutes prés...

La jeune athosienne acquiesça puis essaya de se lever. Elle eut à nouveau des vertiges et John la retint puis cela passa comme tout à l'heure.

John : Ca va aller ?

La jeune femme acquiesça puis se dirigea vers Ronon et Rodney pour voir comment ils allaient. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers les grilles de leur cellule et regarda à travers. La nuit commençait à tomber. Il y avait quelques arbres devant. Malgré tout, elle pouvait voir quelques toits de maisons et quelques feux. Elle vit également deux gardes aux deux extrémités des grilles. Elle soupira puis se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

Teyla : Quelqu'un est venu ?

John acquiesça.

Rodney : Oui, et pas pour nous libérer...(il se leva et se dirigea vers Teyla)...ils ont prévu de nous tuer dès l'aube.

Teyla : Pourquoi ?

Le sétidien s'approcha d'eux.

Ronon : Parce que monsieur le génie n'a pas fait ce qu'on lui disait.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils sous l'incompréhension. John vient à sa rescousse.

John : D'après ce que j'ai compris, Rodney avait en sa possession des objets du "démon"...

Teyla regarda Rodney qui fit l'innocent.

Rodney : Hey, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils réprimaient toute forme de technologie.

Teyla lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Teyla : Oui, vous ne saviez pas.

Rodney : Enfin quelqu'un qui me cr...

Ronon : Chut !

Rodney : Quoi ?

L'ancien Runner s'approcha de la grille et sonda les environs. John s'approcha de lui.

John : Un problème ?

Ronon : Je ne sais pas...

A présent, la nuit était complètement tombée...Plus personne ne dit quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'une tête apparue devant eux...


End file.
